


The Flowers Will Bloom

by IAmReal



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Royalty, Alternative Universe - Kingdom, Drama, Eventual Romance, F/M, Fluff, Gen, Heterosexuality, Homosexuality, M/M, Minor Character Death, Minor Character(s), Minor Original Character(s), Minor Violence, Princes & Princesses, Slow Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-19
Updated: 2019-07-25
Packaged: 2020-07-08 14:42:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 21,241
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19871323
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IAmReal/pseuds/IAmReal
Summary: The Carat Clan, known as the most powerful royal family in the whole of Korea consists of the King, the Queen, Prince Jeonghan, Prince Wonwoo, Prince Chan, and the Princess. They’re considered the strongest and most beloved in their time. The King and Princes believe that everything will be in harmony once they pick up the broken pieces and reconcile the world of the Exceptions with theirs. But they’re afraid, and can’t do this duty without thoughts of the past about the Exceptions.Outside the wall are known as the rebels against the monarch, and there’s a girl named Chulsoo who has intense hatred toward the royal family. Her family experiences all the hardships in life, and all she wants is equal opportunities for everyone but it seems like they can’t give even just a small ounce of their compassion.Or so she thought.Prince Jeonghan and Prince Wonwoo are doing what it takes to shorten the gap between the two worlds with several obstacles such as the Queen herself, how the Exceptions portray them, and feelings along the way that shouldn’t be and more of bending the royal laws.





	1. Tradition

The King opens his eyes and sits up carefully as he looks around the dimly lit room. Beside him is the Queen, her beauty never leaving her face and it makes him fall for her even more. The sound of bells chiming melodically awakens her and a servant knocks on the door.

“Mr. Choi is already in palace grounds.”

This might be their alarm clock when the morning sun strikes through the windows. The King turns back to his Queen, caressing her hair with affection.

“Good morning, my queen.”

King Jeon takes her hand and gives the back of it a sweet kiss, lingering for a second and she smiles at him. They both sit on the gigantic bed for a few moments, preparing themselves for a whole newday waiting for them.

At the east side of the palace, the first child, Prince Jeonghan is already walking around the garden, observing all the flowers decorated so beautifully. A cup of tea in his hand as he hums a song and behind him another servant calls for his name.

The way he turns around is already a sight. There’s always a small smile on, hands being elegant themselves by his sides, and the bows he gives to everyone.

“Yes?”

“Princess Younghee is waiting for you in the piano room.”

The Prince’s face finally breaks into a wide grin and he follows the servant’s lead.

It’s not a rule, but as the first Prince of the Carat Clan he has the job to wake up earlier than the rest to be the lead for everybody. He’s the King’s left hand—with the Queen being his right—and he has to be alert at all times.

Prince Jeonghan slowly opens the door of the piano room with excitement seeping through his skin.

“Your Highness,” Soonyoung, the second Prince’s personal helper bows deeply as he meets Prince Wonwoo at the west side of the palace. “Your bath and food are both ready. Which one would you like to attend first?”

The Prince hops off from the windowsill, a book in hand. He gently closes the book but he can still see the dust floating away.

“I’d go for the bath. Thank you, Soon.”

“You’re welcome!”

In his perspective there’s a different and strange feeling with the east and west sides of the palace. He always takes the latter, the place with not much furniture or anything else in it. Lights are always dim on his side and maybe he likes the eerie feeling, maybe it suits him better. Prince Jeonghan always takes the east side but never forgets to have his siblings join him yet they refuse.

As the Prince walks ahead, they hear a wail from the south side followed by a boy screaming on top of his lungs. Prince Wonwoo abruptly stops walking and a sigh escapes from his lips.

_Not again._

It has to be the Princess crying. 

“Jisoo!” He looks to his side and sees the first Prince with Princess Younghee. “Can you please check on the twins upstairs?”

“My pleasure.” Jisoo is their most trusted gentleman in the palace—who is also known as the third Prince and Princess’ helper. He bows to the two eldest princes and leaves.

Prince Wonwoo sighs yet again.

“Still tired?”

He gives Prince Jeonghan a shake of his head.

“I’m fine.”

“Your Highness,” Princess Younghee curtsies to him and he bows back. “It’s good to see you after a long while.”

“Likewise.”

Prince Wonwoo excuses himself with Soonyoung trailing behind, the latter narrating to him the events for the day.

_Outside the walls._

“Chulsoo!”

A grunt.

Followed by a very harsh slapping sound and the girl awakens with a scream. She rolls around the thin mattress before sitting up, cursing whoever from her siblings gave her head a blow.

They’re such bullies it’s like she’s not their sister at all.

“Good morning, my sweet, sweet child.”

Chulsoo raises an eyebrow at her father before sitting on her usual spot (on the dining table) inside their very small house.

Chulsoo’s raised in a family of eight, she being the eldest of all her siblings. They live outside the walls of the palace where all the working class and the royal family know as the Exceptions, or the rebels. Their house—if she can call it that—measures not even half of the Carat’s servant’s room. Her parents don’t work because they cannot, developing injuries and diseases that they also cannot get treated because everyone is afraid of them.

One of the reasons why they hate everything inside the walls.

“Do me a favor, Chulsoo,” Her mother emerges from the small kitchen adjacent to the bedroom. “Can you please ask for some beans from the neighbors?”

She hates this kind of life.

“Your Majesty,” Mr. Choi bows toward the huge dining table. “The Diamond Clan wants to invite you to a grand dinner.”

Prince Wonwoo looks over the King and Queen.

“Tell them I politely decline the offer.”

“Yes, Your Majesty.”

“I think we should not,” Prince Jeonghan wipes his mouth with the silk napkin, smiling at Mr. Choi. “When will it be?”

“Tonight, Your Highness.”

“Jeonghan.”

“What?” He raises both hands in the air. “There’s nothing wrong with visiting our allies now, is there? Wonwoo?”

His brother always does this to him, forcing him things he doesn’t want to. Wonwoo doesn’t give his answer which creates a slight awkward atmosphere within the table. Jeonghan shifts around his seat and motions for Mr. Choi to take the offer and leave.

“I’ll have the carriages prepared before dinner time.”

“Thank you!”

When Mr. Choi leaves, King Jeon sighs and rubs his temples. Jeonghan pretends not seeing his stressed face, mostly because of him, and turns to his twin siblings to feed them. Wonwoo puts the silver spoon down and leans on his chair.

“The V district,” He looks over his father.

A very strict looking man, yet has a kind heart and favors Wonwoo more than anybody else. Unlike when he looks at Jeonghan, he has a very calm atmosphere around him whenever he sees Wonwoo.

“How is your job handling the town?”

He takes the spoon again and feeds the Princess.

“Cooperation at its finest. Everything seems to be going smoothly.”

“That’s good to hear.”

Jeonghan pouts and leans on the table.

“Hyung, please don’t push the table.” Wonwoo has a concentrated look on as he wipes the Princess’ lips.

“What about me? Aren’t you going to ask me about the T district?”

When Jeonghan was growing up he was very shy. He never wanted to associate with his classmates from other royal families, even shunning his mother who became devastated by his actions. But as time passed by, it seemed like the second Prince’s servant, Soonyoung, infected him with his happy virus. The King could only rub on his temples more.

No, he doesn’t hate his son. Jeonghan’s just too loud.

“I was going to ask you,” Jeonghan grins. “How about the T district, then?”

“I’m glad you asked! You see, the rebels...”

Wonwoo looks at them one by one.

Chulsoo goes around their neighborhood sporting her usual attire of colored brown garments. As she passes by dingy markets and libraries, old couples greet her along the way. Even though life is hard she always puts on a smile, trying to silently tell everyone that they can still survive this life they call as  their life , even though it seems as if they should already be giving up. Maybe that’s why they always favor her and give her their greetings, even if they’re fighting but when she passes by they quickly turn to her and greet her like the King—or Queen—herself.

“Grandma!”

Chulsoo closes the big, heavy broken door behind her with full force, the small space shaking a bit. There was a thud that alerts her almost deaf grandma about a newcomer and she turns to the younger. The latter gives her a huge grin.

“Grandma, how are you?!”

“You look so happy,” Grandma chuckles. They share a long hug. “How are you? I haven’t seen you in such a long time.”

“I promise to visit you all the time starting today!”

Chulsoo can’t help but feel sad. Outside the walls is a very open and spacious ground. They’re exposed to everything, to the woods, to dangerous and vicious animals and people themselves, and with the too big of a space they call as their home they can’t visit and go to everywhere they want.

Grandma Lee is her biological grandmother who lives a few miles away from Chulsoo and her family. All of them want to visit her, especially after grandfather Choi left the world, but because of sickness and small worries they can’t. Only she can, no matter how far it is. As long as she could and would Chulsoo will go.

“You don’t need to bother, my child. Grandma Lee can handle everything.”

There is a small bell attached to the door, and it chimes signalling a customer. Both ladies look at the door and bow at the incoming person.

“I’ll do it.”

It’s painful watching her grandma stand from her late husband’s favorite rocking chair just to attend to their loyal customers. She’s already old, sickly. Watching her hiding her pain is like a disease itself to Chulsoo.

“Grandmother, I said I’ll attend to him, okay? Now take your rest! I didn’t visit you for nothing!”

“Okay, okay,” She laughs. “Do your best. I know how anxious you get in front of other people.”

Chulsoo snorts. “Watch me, grandma. Watch and learn from the expert!”

If back aches are really painful, then grandma Lee watching Chulsoo doing her work clumsily feels the same way. Nonetheless she laughs at the girl’s attempts and their customers seem to be enjoying the sight. It’s rare these days to see Chulsoo visit the other side outside the walls and they miss her a lot.

“Grandma!”

Several kids run through the door.

“She’s sleeping!”

“Chulsoo!”

They don’t listen. Too many limbs try to get past the tall counter just to see their favorite sister visit the town, but Chulsoo blocks their way in. Her grandmother is peacefully sleeping on the rocking chair not bothered by the noise because she can’t hear quite well.

“Chulsoo, I missed you so much!”

“How come you’re here?!”

“Why are you guys yelling? I’m just right here. Hey! That’s going to break!”

She always forgets how unbelievable the children in this neighborhood are when they climb up shelves and jump inside the counter.

In no time their arms circle around Chulsoo and she forgets how to breathe.

“I can’t—“

“Let’s play!”

“Come on Chulsoo! Let’s play hide and seek!”

“Hey, I’m all older than you for so many years and you just call me by my name?! You kids are disrespectful!”

“Whatever! Let’s play!”

“Wha—Don’t climb from there!”

Soonyoung may be the helping hand and has a very low ranking compared to the Prince, but it doesn’t mean they couldn’t get along. In fact he’s Wonwoo’s closest friend around the same age. They’ve known each other ever since Soonyoung’s parents served the present King when he was a prince. It wasn’t a fairy tale when his mother was one of the chefs in the palace and his father attended the fields.

Until they met, and raised Soonyoung in the palace.

“So,” He walks around the Prince’s room. “Your Highness, what are you going to wear to the dinner later on?”

“I don’t know,” He flips through the pages of the book. He doesn’t read any of the characters. “What I’m wearing right now.”

“But those are your clothes whenever you stay inside the palace, not outside.”

“Clothes?”

“Yes, what you’re wearing—right,” Soonyoung hits his head. “I meant your garments, Your Highness. Clothes mean garments.”

He nods thoughtfully. “I see.”

Soonyoung is a huge help for Wonwoo. Not just with his duties as a Prince, but as a friend and his walking dictionary as well. He might look like he doesn’t know a lot, but the Prince can say himself—despite knowing by heart everything he has knowledge of—that Soonyoung’s smarter.

“Should I wear that night-colored suit sitting inside the drawers for how many months already?”

“Absolutely! I think it will look so great on you, Your Highness!”

“I already told you several times to call me just Wonwoo.”

Soonyoung makes a face.

“ Your Highness , that’s just so rude of me.”

“Telling you a secret means I trust you, no?”

“Well—Okay fine, Wonwoo.”

“Job well done, Soonyoung.”

The helper follows Prince Wonwoo with his eyes as he stands from his bed, looking at all the suits and accessories neatly hung and kept in his drawers. They’re mostly dark, ashy or night shades with touch of silvers and golds and a lots of diamonds.

They look very foreign.

“Are you changing thoughts on what to wear, Your Hi— _ha_ —Wonwoo?”

“Not even close,” He looks at Soonyoung. “Am I not supposed to visit the district today?”

“Oh, right! Accept my apologies.”

Chulsoo falls on the small mattress with her front first.

“Grandma, I’m very tired right now.”

“Then take a rest,” She gives the girl a kiss on the head. During sundown a lot of the neighbors visit the small library of grandma Lee for a good read or to just talk to her.

“If I take a rest now, I might not be able to come home!” She grunts and rolls around. “I want to sleep in for the night, though, but pa won’t allow me.”

“Silly you, really, I will always be fine.”

“Why is your son so overprotective, grandma?”

“Because your father loves you a lot.”

It’s time to call it a night for the old person as she flips the almost nonexistent sign of ‘Tomorrow will be another day’ and closes the heavy rusty door .  She only has a small mattress placed behind all the shelves and away from people’s eyes. Grandma Lee’s house is also her library, the place that everyone loves to see. Her husband really did put up all those shelves and filled them up with books.

“I don’t want to go just yet.”

“I think you should. It’s going to take a while for you to go back.”

Chulsoo turns sideways.

The old woman just keeps on getting older and older as more days pass by. The lines look deeper than usual, her skin has stretched a lot and the simple colors she puts on her face look sloppy. But Chulsoo likes her a lot.

“I’ll be back tomorrow. I promise.”

“I’ll be waiting.”

Mr. Choi descends from the first carriage and bows, his arm stretched out as he gestures for the King and Queen to ascend.

Soonyoung and Jisoo face each other on either side of the second carriage, waiting for the doors to open so the Princes and Princess can go inside the carriage and rest.

Prince Jeonghan is wearing a maroon suit with gold and diamond accents.

Prince Wonwoo with his night blue suit and diamond studs that Soonyoung gushed over.

The twins in their green garments. Each of their hands are held by the two Princes as they ascend the small stairs and enter the carriage. Soon enough it moves to follow the King and Queen, with Soonyoung and Jisoo waving enthusiastically from the back.

“Why didn’t Soonyoung oppa and Jisoo oppa come?”

Wonwoo slightly leans to the Princess.

“They’re going to stay at the palace and protect it.”

“Really?”

“Yep!” Jeonghan makes his way in between the two. Prince Chan is in his own world, while Wonwoo gives his older brother a slight glare before leaning away. “Are you excited to see the Diamond princes?!”

“Hyung, please don’t yell.”

“Yes! But I’m scared of Prince Jihoon, though.”

“You’re going to be fine, your handsome brothers will be protecting you.”

The carriages exit the palace and parade through the town. The night is still young and people cheer them on as they pass by their markets and homes. Wonwoo leans his arm on the window, watching them as they look at him in awe and bow.

He slightly smiles.

But the road to the Diamond Palace isn’t all that. For a short while they have to exit the walls and re-enter another set of walls leading to other kingdoms, and Wonwoo isn’t prepared at the least. It means being quiet and observing the Exceptions, the rebels, stare at the carriages with hatred and disgust, even going as far as spitting and cursing at them.

Jeonghan takes both twins on his lap—Chan was against it but gave in—to distract them from the upcoming road.

Chulsoo, finally back to her neighborhood and walking at a slow pace, notices the eerie feeling the people give off. She knows what’s going to happen. It’s that time of the month again when the royal family visits other kingdoms and in Chulsoo’s eyes, it’s them showing off their power as they pass by outside the walls.

She finally sees them. The glowing carriages and the persons behind the wheels protected by bars to avoid rebels like her from hurting them.

Chulsoo scoffs.

To what extent are royals and commoners inside the walls afraid of them?

The cursings and shoutings start, followed by objects being thrown at the carriages when they move across the bumpy fields. They’re in front of Chulsoo’s vision and she catches a glimpse of the King and Queen’s terrified expressions.

She slightly smiles.

How afraid are they, really?

The second carriage passes by and she knows the royal children are inside of it. It’s a wonder that her people aren’t threatening them with fire, maybe because soldiers and servants are glaring back at them with weapons in their hands.

She always waits for them to re-enter the gigantic walls before making her way back to her house but this time, she stays frozen.

“He has the nerve to stare down at us, eh?”

She never expected the second carriage’s window be opened and a prince looking outside.

She hasn’t seen that face before, it was mostly Prince Jeonghan she catches a glimpse of who tries his very hardest to get along with the rebels but fails miserably and out of fear.

Now this is a sight.

Wonwoo looks at the ground and grips on his jaw resting on his palm. It’s the first time he lets the window open when he passes by outside the walls. At the background Jeonghan is trying to call on him to shut them close for the twins’ sake but he doesn’t listen. He raises his gaze and observes them, the rebels everyone calls, and he truly understands.

Those burning gaze and desperate faces he sees almost everyday. He knows they can’t touch them, him, but it feels like a blow in the gut.

Inside the walls the districts and the palace are positioned in a shape of a diamond. The S and T districts face each other by the east and west sides, and the palace on the north and V on its opposite side. Behind the south wall is already the Exceptions’ territory.

Wonwoo isn’t afraid. Despite a secret, he manages even their territory in his own point of view. No one knows that, only him. It’s his secret.

“Are we there yet? Hyung?”

Jeonghan smiles at Chan and shakes his head.

“Almost.”

Before they disappear from their sight Wonwoo shares a heated stare with a rebel. He looks away quickly.

Chulsoo shakes her head and grunts.

This has got to be the longest night she ever experienced.


	2. everydays

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It may not be necessary but whenever I write, my mind always thinks of how young the members are in real life but I want them to be slightly older—or actually older—so I’ll just place their ages down the end notes so you won’t get confused with all the year-mentions.

“Chulsoo!”

Seungcheol waves his hands in the air but goes unnoticed. Sighing, he jumps from a pile of manure to another trying to close the distance between the both of them. The girl is moving about the huge field and she doesn’t hear his yells from the other side. She’s too busy working.

“This girl, really,” Seungcheol places his hands on his hips. With no other choice he takes one of his shoes off and throws it at Chulsoo’s direction. He’s hoping it would hit her but at the same time not. “Nice!”

“What the—“

Chulsoo stares at the shoe. She knows that size, design, and look too well. As she picks it up from the ground, she removes her hat, and turns around.

“What do you want?!”

“Good morning, Chulsoo!”

Seungcheol finally falls into step with her. She returns his shoe with no comebacks, replacing the straw hat so she can continue her work.

The huge field was once owned by her grandfather but after he passed away, he gave the land to his son, Chulsoo’s father. However, because of her parents’ sickness and her siblings being too young to attend the fields she took the job herself. It’s their chance for survival.

“How come you’re alone today? Working?”

“I don’t know. Don’t bother me while I work,” She swats Seungcheol’s hands away. “Better yet, help.”

“Okay!”

Choi Seungcheol is Chulsoo’s one and only bestfriend and cousin. They both grew up outside the walls. They have done all things together. He’s close with her family, the same goes to Chulsoo and his family. Even so, there’s something she doesn’t know, that is Seungcheol harboring feelings but is too afraid to have them known.

“Is it going to rain?”

“Don’t jinx it!”

It doesn’t matter to him whether they’re family or not. Nothing makes sense except for royal families marrying each other to maintain their power. When it comes to people like Seungcheol and Chulsoo survival and happiness are the top most priority yet so hard to attain.

“I told you to not jinx it, jerk.”

He laughs loudly. “I’m sorry!”

Chulsoo clicks her tongue.

The rain pours with a soft sound and both of them continue working their way in the fields. It’s a hard task when the rainy season is up. After that it’s going to be winter and it’s going to be the worst thing for exempted people like them.

Seungcheol frowns, grunts as he pulls several weeds and replaces them with seedlings.

“I bet those fucking royals are having the time drinking wine and laughing their asses off.”

“Ha, you didn’t have to mention.”

Jeonghan gives off such a friendly and fresh atmosphere when he enters the T district’s wooden doors, servants and soldiers by his sides. Commoners and laypeople stop their own duties instantly, bowing to the first Prince as he makes his way at the middle.

Young ladies from different families gush over him and silently pray to be noticed, kids are looking up with sparkling eyes and candies in their hands ready to give out to him. Middle-aged and old persons nodding in satisfaction, that it’s a perfect choice for Jeonghan to be the prince and the person ruling all over their district.

“Your Highness,” He stops walking. A brave young lady curtsies, her face unseen but a smile on her face. “I have the lucky opportunity to be standing in front of you and welcome you to the T district.”

“My pleasure,” He bows back. He hears as other ladies express their jealousy and Jeonghan can’t help but look over them. He winks. “It’s my greatest pleasure to meet all of you today, and for the next days.”

They literally fall down on the soft ground.

Prince Jeonghan only does small changes for that day, such as having the servants list down what type of food and other necessities lacked in the district for other kingdoms to send. He also attended elders’ diseases and wounds, using his knowledge of general medicine practice. He played with children even though he was embarrassed. He shared stories with young ladies and even tea with them. He discussed with doctors, legislators, businessmen, and trading companies.

Everyone cannot express how utterly greatful they are.

Jeonghan spends his midday meal with the commoners on a long table placed at the middle of the town.

“We’re not going back just yet,” He calls on the servant in charge of the carriage. “Take me outside the walls.”

“Y–Your Highness—“

“Walls.”

“I understand, Your Highness.”

Jeonghan gives him a smile.

Soonyoung jumps off the carriage and waves at people he knows, and at the same time helping Prince Wonwoo by opening the carriage door for him to descend. They arrived at the V district where the largest market, library, and school among other else are located. It’s the district that has double the protection than the other two towns as only the walls separate them from the Exceptions.

“Soonyoung oppa!”

“Hello, Misoo! How are you today?!”

Wonwoo bows to the town’s mayor.

“I’m great! I was ranked as smartest in school today!”

“Wow!” They share a hi-five. When Wonwoo approaches the two, he gives the small girl a slight wave. Her face lightens like the sun striking down at them and she runs to Wonwoo, but Soonyoung is quick to stand in front of him and he shakes his head. “Misoo.”

“It’s okay, Soonyoung,” The servants and commoners watch as Wonwoo kneels on the ground, extending his palm out to Misoo who’s suddenly giving him a curtsy as an apology. “Good afternoon. Did you already take your meal?”

I can’t believe how big of a heart the Prince has , is what’s running through most heads as they observe him smiling widely. The royal family is too good to be true. They’re the kind of people they only see in books, the ones that are impossible to have but these people are in front of them, ruling over them, and they couldn’t ask for more.

“I already did, Your Highness.”

Wonwoo nods. “That’s a nice thing to hear.”

Soonyoung gives him a bow and they walk ahead.

“Everything’s going to be fine. They’re not going to hurt me.”

“I know that,” Soonyoung juts out his bottom lip. “But it’s a rule to have a safe distance from you, from the kingdom. It’s my job afterall.”

“Thank you.”

“No need to, Your Highness.”

Wonwoo wants Soonyoung to be comfortable around him wherever and whenever but it’s also one of the rules. The latter or any other are not allowed to call the royal family by their names except with a title on them, only Wonwoo bends over the rules because he knows he can, and he’s a prince.

Just like Jeonghan he also has his fair share of admirers and followers. Unlike his brother though, he’s not confident with casually talking to them and sharing whatever it is Jeonghan does and has in the district he manages. He mostly focuses on his duties, such as restocking goods in the market, teaching children at the public school, observing and making sure the overall town is clean and there’s unity present between everyone and everything.

“Is the library open today?”

“I heard Ms. Song is ill for three days already and is currently at T district to get treated.”

“That means a no then?”

“I believe so, Your Highness.”

With nothing else to do, he bids goodbye to the district to return back.

But he turns around once more.

“Soonyoung,” Said boy blinks at him several times. “Inform the servants to go back to the kingdom. You and I are going to stay here for a while.”

“Eh? But why?”

“We’re going to check on the walls.”

The helper’s eyes go wide. Soonyoung nods and runs toward the carriage where several servants and soldiers are taking their rest. He talks to them about leaving, making up more excuses that Wonwoo wants to be alone and enjoy his time in the district without being bothered, about them being needed in the kingdom for more help, about the gigantic garden in the palace that needs renovation and the soldiers keeping an eye for possible thieves.

Wonwoo waits patiently by the closed library’s entrance.

When the carriage leaves they slowly walk their way behind the library. Wonwoo knows about the secret door to the outside world. There’s a small hill once he exits that’s covered by huge trees for him not to be seen by the people. He stands there with only his inner garments to avoid putting too much attention, as the sun hits the diamonds and golds on his suit in all directions.

“Aren’t they going to catch us?”

Soonyoung is also afraid of the rebels.

“They’re not. As long as we stay still they won’t.”

Chulsoo changes from farming to her everyday clothing, meeting Seungcheol by their small house’s entrance afterwards. They really tired themselves out in the fields.

“I’m going to visit grandma. You coming?”

“Wow really? Sure.” They start walking slow, passing by houses stuck together and kids screaming as they play outside their houses’ fences. “How is she?”

“Old.”

Seungcheol rolls his eyes.

“You’re the funniest person I know in the whole world.”

The rain stopped after only a few minutes when they worked during the mornings. They didn’t know that the rain didn’t manage to enter the walls and pour all over the commoners and royals.

They always have the worst luck when it comes to everything.

“Wonwoo,” The Prince looks at Soonyoung’s confused face. “Isn’t that your brother?”

Seungcheol stops walking.

“Chulsoo, hold my hand before I go crazy.”

“Why? What are you talking abou—“

The first Prince is standing on their soil.

Jeonghan takes a deep breath and looks straight ahead. The Exceptions are slowly gathering in front of him, eyes as hard as rocks and fists made of iron. His servants and soldiers, despite them fighting back with their own stares and chins held up high are terrified.

This is why they never want to see people like these their whole lives.

Wonwoo loses a bit of his balance on the hill. 

Soonyoung is ready to go back inside the walls and inform the kingdom for help, but the Prince stops him with a firm grip on his arm.

“Don’t.”

“What?! What if something happens to him?! Wonwoo, this isn’t going to be good—“

“I said no. No means no, Soonyoung, that’s an order.”

He can only look at Prince Wonwoo with a torned expression.

“If I were you I’ll go running back to the kingdom and hide in the silk sheets, boy.”

A scary old man chuckles. The people behind him follow suit, but Jeonghan stays rooted on his spot. He’s trying his best to hide the shaking of his hands behind him, hidden in his cloak while his soldiers raise their weapons higher as a signal to prepare if something is bound to happen.

Jeonghan doesn’t forget to see the Exceptions every single day, ever since he reached the age when it’s time for other royal families to manage the kingdom. He was 20 years back then, the first time he stepped foot inside a new but a kingdom of his own. He wasn’t given any land to manage himself for he didn’t know how to act like a ruler, and so he went about the whole land thinking past the walls was still a safe ground but suprisingly, he never left it just as how he first saw it. And 19 years already passed but he never had the courage to do what he’s supposed to do.

To break the solid and cold chain between their worlds and make amends.

“I wouldn’t bother visiting this place,  Your Highness ,” The way they say it spits venom. “You don’t belong here. We don’t in your world either. If you’re here to boast your power and that we’re indeed exempted from this world, then you better scram before we make you.”

He just can’t do it.

He watches as Jeonghan ascends the carriage, then the rebels start cursing and making a mess on it.

He sighs loud and deep while Soonyoung closes his eyes.

“What are you thinking?”

“I wish I knew about this sooner than Jeonghan.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Carat Clan 
> 
> * The King - S district, 71 years  
> * The Queen - third wife, 45 years  
> * Prince Jeonghan - first, T district, 39 years  
> * Prince Wonwoo - second, V district, 26 years  
> * Prince Chan - third prince, twin, 11 years  
> * The Princess - youngest, twin, 11 years  
> * Mr. Choi - highest ranking servant of the King, Queen, Jeonghan, 71 years  
> * Kwon Soonyoung - Wonwoo’s helping hand, 26 years  
> * Hong Jisoo - the royal twins’ helping hand, 39 years
> 
> Diamond Clan
> 
> * The King - Sebong district, 70 years  
> * Prince Junhui - first, 26 years  
> * Prince Woozi - second, 26 years  
> * Prince Seokmin - third, 25 years  
> * Prince Vernon - fourth, 24 years  
> * Mingyu - the overall helper, 25 years
> 
> The Rebels
> 
> * Choi Chulsoo - protagonist, 21 years  
> * Choi Seungcheol - Mr. Choi’s son, 39 years  
> * Xiu Minghao - younger brother, 18 years  
> * Boo Seungkwan - younger brother, 17 years  
> * Grandma Lee


	3. forgive

“You let your guard down again.”

Wonwoo bows to the Queen. It’s the same lecture he gets whenever he goes back to the kingdom by himself, his servants tasting an earful of the Queen’s words about leaving the Prince in public.

Soonyoung retreats to his own room located in the basement of the palace where all the servants’ rooms are. He needs to reflect. He always does after visiting the outside world.

Mr. Choi takes a seat on the edge of the bed.

“Long day?”

Wonwoo, going back to his room, meets the King halfway. He doesn’t stop walking like always. He doesn’t look him in the eye this time, hands on his back, head down, walking up the stairs.

“Wonwoo,”

He still doesn’t stop.

The King sighs and silently follows the second Prince.

“It’s an offense to throw aside the King, no?”

“Yes.”

“Then turn this way and speak to me.”

They’re already inside his room, the door closed and locked. There are times like this when the King goes inside his children’s rooms uninvited to listen and give them advice. The thing about Jeonghan is he talks the instant he goes back to the kingdom. Wonwoo does too, but rarely.

“There’s nothing I’m worried about.”

“Are you sure?”

“Yes.”

“No, you’re not.”

He turns to his father.

“Why are you afraid?”

“Afraid of what?”

“The outside.”

The King’s smile falls and is replaced by a shadow around him.

There’s a small clock standing on the old dresser that reads twelve-thirty in the evening. Chulsoo should be sleeping next to her family. They always try with so much difficulty fitting all eight persons on the small mattress. Whenever it’s the spring season they would wake up with headaches or body aches because of the small space. Summer covers them in sweat. Now that it’s autumn maybe it’s okay.

She lived her whole life with this situation so she’s used to it.

Except for one thing.

Chulsoo opens the broken window wider, letting the slightly cold wind enter their small of a house.

Why is the first Prince always showing up these days?

For the past years she saw him. During the first two years he was diligent showing up at the oddest of times, enduring the hate being thrown at him. She was one of them, actively giving the hate. The next four and a half years was Jeonghan showing up rarely. The Exceptions were trying to forget about them especially him. They were wrong in believing that despite their very cold nature he was going to help them. Still, the royal family would make themselves known when they visit other kingdoms just like the other day, that evening Chulsoo saw the second Prince looking at her with a cold expression.

Are they here to finally help them or ridicule them more?

_Don’t kid me._

She feels her tears stream down.

_“What are you planning?”_

_“Why is the situation worse out there?”_

_“What do you want?”_

Wonwoo throws his cloak on the floor.

_“You’re all looking at them like they’re monsters.”_

_“Because they are.”_

He removes all his garments and dips one foot in his tub.

_“They’re people. Our people. But you’re doing nothing.”_

_“Are we going to have this kind of talk again, Wonwoo?”_

_“Yes we are. You asked me what I’m worried about.”_

He hears a knock on the door.

“Your Highness, are you actually taking a bath in the middle of the night?”

_The King doesn’t say anything and they share a heated stare._

_“I’m going out there.”_

_“No, you aren’t.”_

_“I’m going to straighten everything out.”_

_“Jeon Wonwoo.”_

_He breathes out._

_“I’m not going to sit still like all of you.”_

_His father closes the space between them, staring blankly at his son._

_“Then try your best. But you’re not getting any help from me.”_

_“Fine.”_

_“Nor from your brothers, from the Queen, from the servants, from the soldiers.”_

Wonwoo wears his bathrobe and opens his bedroom door. Soonyoung, from the looks of it, is getting ready to sleep. Every night he checks on the Prince before tucking himself to bed. 

“You really did.”

“Kwon Soonyoung.”

“Y–Yes?”

“When the sun rises,”

His helper looks around the empty hallways. “When the sun rises?”

“We’re going to end the war.”

Soonyoung’s eyebrows meet at the center. Is it because it’s midnight or he doesn’t understand what the Prince is saying at all?

“What is this?”

“You—Don’t touch that!”

“The fuck did this come from?”

Chulsoo eyes shoot open. She sits on the mattress and notices her family, even just one of them, isn’t lying down beside her. When she faces front they’re huddled up on the entrance. She can hear several voices mixing together from outside, then more screaming, but she knows it’s too early for the royal Prince to make a scene in their land.

“What is happening?” Chulsoo wears her worn out robe and stares at a basket full of... food? 

“What is that?”

“That’s what I want to kno—I said don’t touch that, Myungho!”

“But ma,” The second eldest pouts. “It’s food! And they look so expensive—“

“And delicious!”

“Now you have to join?” Their mother gives the third, Seungkwan, a smack on the head. “Throw that out.”

“Yeah, I think it’s better that way.”

Both boys protest. The father of six sighs while pulling on both their arms to avoid touching the basket. Chulsoo is holding on it, looking at it with never ending curiosity.

She’s going to throw it out in the fields where they burn wood and items not needed anymore when she sees a golden paper fly out of the basket.

“Chulsoo!”

Seungcheol puts their share of the basket down, the same paper in his hands.

“Should I read it?” She unfolds the paper. “Greetings,”

“You what?!”

The Queen bangs on the table. Nothing ruins their first meal of the day more than talking about the Exceptions. She hates them to the point she wants to burn all of them down. They’re a disgrace to the whole monarchy, to the whole world. Why did such people exist?

“Who said you can take from our supplies and give to them?!”

“My Queen—“

She slaps King Jeon’s hand away.

Wonwoo gives Jeonghan a side glance as he unconsciously rubs his hands on each of the twins’ arms. He’s sitting between the both of them and they look scared by their mother’s outburst.

“It was the right thing to do.”

She scoffs. She leans on the table, giving Jeonghan an icy glare.

“Excuse me?”

“They also deserve something—“

“I’m not talking to you anymore.” She throws her napkin on the table.

From the corner Mr. Choi, Soonyoung, and Jisoo are standing side by side. They’re looking down, fighting the shaking their hands are making by gripping on them from behind.

That morning, when Soonyoung was roaming around the palace he saw the second Prince come out of his room looking ready for the day but he was wearing his night garments.

He called on Soonyoung secretly and they walked their way toward the back of the palace.

“What are we doing here?”

“We’re going out, but we have to do it secretly.”

His eyes bulged out.

“What do you mean? I mean, you’re not dressed up and it’s very early—“

“We’re going to see the Exceptions, Soon. This is what I was talking about.”

“Um,”

Wonwoo held a hand up, taming his horse and taking it out from its stable. He gestured for Soonyoung to take a random one and hopped on.

“Wonwoo,” He hissed. It was the first time he looked at the Prince with slight anger and Wonwoo felt... happy? “This isn’t right! We’re not just going to get caught,”

“Of course we’re not.”

“We might also die out there!”

He pulled on the leather strap, his horse turning around and facing the exit. Soonyoung hurriedly hopped on the smaller horse he took.

“If you keep on shouting at me then yes, we’re going to get caught. Now,” He took a deep breath. “I already talked to some soldiers and they’re on my side, all we have to do is—“

Whenever the kingdom’s doors open, they create a loud creaking sound and chains like they’re being broken apart. This time, it opened very slowly and silently, then suddenly Wonwoo was seeing Jeonghan in the same garments he had, on his horse, followed by several soldiers and servants who were looking down. They were coming back from somewhere. Wonwoo didn’t have to guess that he secretly took off to the world they’re not supposed to be in.

He didn’t hide the surprise on his face. Soonyoung gasped.

“The first Prince of the Carat clan, Yoon Jeonghan.”

Seungcheol scoffs. He doesn’t hesitate throwing the basket and tearing the paper to pieces. He’s mad. He can’t believe something like this is happening after, what, 39 years of his existence?

“Throw it.”

“What?”

“I said throw it.”

Chulsoo does without hesitations.

“Hyung,”

“Don’t talk to me. I’m not in the mood.”

“Oppa!”

“I said,” Jeonghan gives his three siblings a forced smile. “I want to be alone. Please?”

“No one’s here to ridicule you or what,” Wonwoo puts Chan down. The twins run their way to Jeonghan’s bed in a fit of giggles. Them staying in one place is a rare sight. Wonwoo can even count how many times he’s seen himself stand inside his older brother’s room without feeling uncomfortable. “I’m more than surprised you did something like that.”

“It was stupid.”

“It’s not,” He frowns. Jeonghan falls on his back, his siblings suddenly start wrestling him and he laughs. “I applaud you for what you did.”

“Prince Wonwoo in awe of his brother? Now  I’m the one in awe.”

He throws a random thing at Jeonghan.

Chulsoo tells grandma Lee what they witnessed that morning, when she visited her for the third time ever since her promise. The old woman hasn’t said anything yet but she was listening. It looks like they also got the same baskets though, as the customers that always go to the library are saying the same thing.

“Do you think it’s some kind of plot?”

“I’m afraid so.”

“Let’s try to think of the bright side!” Grandma Lee smiles widely. They follow her with their eyes until she disappears behind the shelves, coming back with a basket that looks very familiar. Chulsoo’s eyes widen.

“Grandma, why do you still have that?”

“Why? Don’t you people have yours?”

“I threw it out.”

She hides behind a book.

Chulsoo’s grandmother sighs loudly and puts the basket on the counter. She starts to dig her hands in despite the protests she getting from both directions, throwing them packets of food to tell them its just food. There’s nothing scary about it.

“These are royal food. The prince must’ve fought his way to have them.”

“Are you sure you want to eat that?”

She looks so frustrated when she took a bite and tried shoving it in Seungcheol’s mouth. Chulsoo laughs loudly, hitting her cousin by his shoulder and he instantly puts her in a headlock.

“Hey! That was uncalled for, the both of you—“ Seungcheol slowly chews, eyebrows shooting up in different directions. Suddenly he’s nodding and his already wide eyes widen more, their grandmother with a smug expression on. Chulsoo feels betrayed because he is actually liking the taste of what he’s eating. “That was suddenly good.”

“See? It’s normal food. No poison, no anything.”

Wonwoo tiptoes his way to Jeonghan’s bed, Jisoo and Soonyoung staying by the door to see if there are still people lurking around. The night’s already deep, and instead of waiting for dawn both Princes have decided to just do it.

“Wonwoo,” Soonyoung tugs on his robe. Jeonghan and Jisoo stare at him in shock. “I don’t want to get kicked out of the palace! I’m already happy to be a servant and especially your personal helper!”

“Why do you always shout?” Wonwoo puts his hand down. He glances at Jeonghan smiling at him, mouthing ‘go on’ before glaring at Soonyoung. “My robe’s going to rip, you know.”

“Accept my apologies, Your Highness.”

“ Wonwoo .”

“Yes, yes, Wonwoo.”

The four of them walk with light steps.

Jeonghan falls in step with Wonwoo and Jisoo (Soonyoung’s in front of them pretending to hold a bow and checking the hallways).

“If someone hears Soonyoung call you by your name,” Jeonghan shakes his head while Jisoo nods. “He’s getting out of here.”

“But it’s cute though, the Carat clan is just very ideal.”

Prince Jeonghan pats Jisoo on the back.

When they reach the supply room, however, it‘s locked from top to bottom.


	4. two moons

“Oh no,” Soonyoung gasps. “This is it. We’re definitely  _ screwed _ . We’re so  _ done _ .”

“What’s he saying?”

Jeonghan shakes his head.

Wonwoo’s eyebrows meet at the center as he examines the locks. Chains are placed in several turns on the door, severely padlocked to make sure no one gets in.

They all whip their heads around.

“What’s that?”

“I’ll check.”

Soonyoung jumps and holds on Jisoo. “I’ll come with you!”

They don’t even have to guess what’s happening here. Jeonghan does the same as Wonwoo did, then the locks fall from his hands with a loud thud. The whole kingdom goes quiet until Soonyoung—they know too well—starts talking again and when he returns with Jisoo they have several people behind them.

“Your Highness!”

“We already tried everything! Hiding, talking, but the Queen still got a hold of the locks.”

Chulsoo can’t sleep. It’s been half an hour of turning around and hitting her siblings on the faces, so she decided to go out of their small house and breathe in the not-so fresh air.

Outside the walls is a whole new world for them. They have their own system, way of living, naming the things they see in their surroundings. Maybe a new language as well.

Chulsoo lives to the south of their land, directly behind the wall. Seungcheol lives on the west but this night the girl can see him lurking around the woods. He looks like a dangerous boar with red eyes.

“Seungcheol!” Chulsoo hisses and gestures for him to come close. He does, then pulls the girl by her forearm away from her home. “Where are we going?”

“You’ll see.”

He helps the girl climb the tree by hoisting her up from his shoulder. It’s an occurrence for them to be doing such activities when they don’t have to work in the fields, or back then when they couldn’t visit grandma Lee to distract themselves. It was their secret way to looking into what were inside the walls.

It’s the most they can do, considering that the walls are protected by invisible electrical fields that certainly no one can pass by.

“Woah.”

They’re having a look at V district.

“It’s too dark.”

The only source of light is the burning of wood located at what it seems is the plaza. They’re not seeing anyone walking around, not even dogs, and Chulsoo thinks how vulnerable these people are.

Aren’t they scared the rebels might plan an attack on them?

They both squint their eyes to try seeing more of what’s currently in front of them. The sound of burning wood is very distinct even from their location. By now there are several people walking to some direction with torches and lamps in their hands. Chulsoo can also see the exit to their territory and she almost falls when one of the persons opens it.

“Go down! Go down!” She pushes Seungcheol from the tree and he falls hard on the ground. “I’m sorry!”

Jisoo can be unpredictable at times, just like how he suddenly opened the supply room while the others were panicking by the side. Jeonghan was almost at his end and Wonwoo was going to give up and do it the next day, when he saw the twins’ helper calling on their attentions and showing the unlocked door.

“How did you do tha—“ Soonyoung held on Wonwoo’s cloak again. “Where did you get the keys?!”

“You know, Prince Wonwoo cooped you up too much you don’t know what’s happening in the kingdom.”

Wonwoo glared at Jisoo while Soonyoung pouted at the other servants laughing at him. Jeeonghan shook his head with a smile.

“We better get moving.”

Chulsoo and Seungcheol hide in the woods as the door keeps on getting wider. It doesn’t create any sound because they always make sure all their things and duties are nicely done, like oiling the hinges. What the inside of the kingdom doesn’t know and will never bother knowing.

“Don’t tell me...” Seungcheol shakes his head.

Chulsoo looks at them. She doesn’t know why but she feels a bit nervous. She sees two lean men go to the front of all the servants, their hands out then they see them.

The same baskets.

“What the fuc—“

“Shh!”

Soonyoung’s hands stop moving and he looks around.

“Oh my god someone can see us this is seriously the end—“

“Close your mouth, Soonyoung.”

Wonwoo doesn’t remember how many times he has scolded his helper. Or how long he has been speaking so diligently.

Jeonghan lifts baskets out of the crate and asks the others to place them within a safe distance from the houses. Wonwoo makes sure that the letters aren’t slipping off, Jisoo is running from one direction to the other with multiple baskets in his hands. He might look lanky but he’s actually a very strong man. Soonyoung is still cautious with being exposed like that, doing his duties quickly so that they can go back unharmed.

“So this is what they do?”

Seungcheol moves forward. Chulsoo’s eyes widen and she pulls him back but he’s stronger. He’s making himself seen bit by bit and there’s a stranger a few feet away from placing a basket in front of Chulsoo’s house.

She takes in a deep breath.

“No! Seungcheol!”

She grabs on thin air, Seungcheol slipping off as quickly as he can.

Everyone stops moving and freezes when they hear a scream.

Wonwoo becomes nervous. His breath quickens and he looks around in panic, looking for Soonyoung in the dark and unknown land.

“Go in the carriage,” Jeonghan pushes everyone out of the way. “Now!”

“Where’s Soonyoung?” Wonwoo puts the basket down and steps forward. Jeonghan’s hand automatically latches on his arm and pulls him back, aware that the place is too dark to wander around. They have no choice, it’s either they leave Soonyoung or be harmed in the way.

“Why are you here?! What do you think you’re doing?!”

“W-Wait! No! Don’t—don’t kill me!”

Chulsoo steps out of the woods.

“Who are you?!”

Soonyoung is pinned on wet land with Seungcheol hovering above him, and Chulsoo looking down with slight anger. She doesn’t know what to feel. She’s seeing them, in secret, but maybe right now they’ve failed. She looks up and sees the two Princes in their disheveled states. Cautious stances, their faces might not be visible but the light the moon gives off make them dangerous. Intimidating even.

Then she feels it. The hatred she’s been keeping in for years and she steps forward.

Seungcheol’s eyes flicker toward her and his expression hardens.

Wonwoo stares back with slight remembrance. It’s like the last time when they visited the Diamond clan and the same girl looking at him like that.

“What do you want?”

Jeonghan puts his hands in front of him and takes a small step toward her. Chulsoo puts one foot back.

“Look, it’s not what you think. We’re not plotting something.”

“Why would I believe you?”

Even though she wants to but it’s too easy. It’s been several decades, way back before she was born, that all of this started. She doesn’t know the whole story but her conviction is something she held onto for so long. She’s not going to back down now. A single or two acts of kindness from the royal family can’t repay all those years of wastage.

“Go back to your land,” Chulsoo’s hands close hard. “You don’t belong here.”

“At least let us help you.” Jeonghan tries more.

“You think it’s easy?! This!” She gestures on blind air. “This doesn’t want you. We don’t want you.”

She shakes her head.

“I don’t want anything bad to happen. Leave before all of us wake up.”

“Wait,”

Wonwoo finally decides to speak up. This time he raises the lamp to his face.

“Let us leave all of these here, and then we’ll go.”

“No.”

“I’m begging you.”

She doesn’t like this.

Chulsoo doesn’t have the power to fight, nor her people want the idea of having their hands dirtied with harming people. They only want what’s best for them, what will be advantageous to every person including those inside the walls. Yet they’re so afraid with the idea of having the people above them step down and have their own hands filthied with acts of kindness.

“Let me go!” Soonyoung pushes Seungcheol away from him. He scrambles to his feet and runs back behind the two Princes.

Chulsoo slightly panics and she puts on a fighting stance.

“Hey, hey!” Jeonghan raises his hands in the air. “We’re not harming you!”

“Get the fuck out!”

“Seungcheol!” She holds on his arm. “Just, I don’t know. Let them do whatever they want.”

“Are you fucking kidding me—“

“Shut up, damn it!” She looks back at the strangers. “We’re going to let you just this once. And then never come back.”

They all look happy except Chulsoo has to say that for the last time. They watch as she talks to Seungcheol and then they face them again, suddenly taking the baskets by themselves and lowering them down roughly in front of doorsteps.

Seungcheol glares at them.

“Since you’re going to do this for the last fucking time—thank god—do it properly. Stop being such cowards and put them directly in front of the door.”

Now that he said it Wonwoo doesn’t hesitate lifting one up and approaching Chulsoo’s house. She eyes him as he does it, the basket Soonyoung left behind now placed neatly on their doorstep, their rug disappearing from sight. For a bit she’s nervous with the thought of her family waking up and seeing what’s happening, then the others waking up and a mess happening but nothing like that occurs. She exhales and puts the box down in front of somebody else’s house.

“When morning comes I’m not going to hesitate throwing this shit in the woods.”

Jeonghan just smiles.

They finish the work in a shorter time than they expected. Both Exceptions are waiting for them to be gone, hoping they wouldn’t travel to the other parts of their land and they might’ve sensed that. It’s already too much to be seen by two persons in such an early stage in their plan.

“Now,” Seungcheol tilts his head to the side. “Leave.”

“Thank you.”

Jeonghan has a hand out. Seungcheol stares at it and glares back at the Prince, disbelief written all over his face. Should he take that and clasp it with his own? He doesn’t want that. That’s forming a connection with him and he hates them.

“No thank you.”

The Prince exhales and puts his hand down.

Wonwoo is standing in the middle of the houses. Chulsoo is on his side but they’re unaware of each other’s presence. When he turns around to leave he freezes and looks at her side profile while she stares at the baskets.

“Why?”

His face relaxes.

“It’s what we believe is good.”

She also looks but does it for only a fraction of a second.

“Please, leave.”

When the sun rose, the south district goes into another frenzy. Chulsoo keeps quiet and watch as Seungkwan and Myungho try to take candies without their mother seeing, then her other siblings turning their backs on the basket full of unknown goods.

It’s not just food that’s presented to them, there are also some necessities that they know they’re almost lacking, that they’re going to think about and be problematic on how to get and where to get the money to buy some.

They want to live easily and comfortably but their people also want to have that life.

“How do they do this?” Their father frowns. “How come we don’t notice?”

“Let’s spy on them!” Seungkwan’s face lights up.

“Yeah! I also want to try that. Noona, let’s do that!”

She stares at Myungho.

Seungcheol doesn’t visit her family, not like he does all the time, so she decides to make her way to grandma Lee. They haven’t heard of any from the other sides of their land and Chulsoo’s assured the Princes didn’t do it.

Chulsoo takes out a paper from her pocket, the one from the basket, and opens it as she walks. The more she reads, the more her steps shorten until she fully stops in the middle of the market.

“Greetings,

“We are aware on how surprised all of you are at this moment.

“It’s also painful for us, what you’re going through. You might believe us but we know to an extent that you do not, and maybe you will never.

“We, the Princes, are not doing this out of pity, nor out of evil intentions. Rather, we know that you need equality and all things you deserve.

“What we have should you have, how we live should you live, and how everything is laid out should also be laid out to you.

“If you could forgive us and give us a chance to repay you. We’re asking for your forgiveness for pushing you aside all these years. That we never took the courage to directly help you, only showing up and not doing any good and giving you false hopes.

“We are not how you portray us to be. We are different, and we want you to believe in us.

“We can never tell how sorry we really are.

“As the first-born and second-born Princes of the Carat clan, we assure you that we are here.

“Let us help. Please don’t throw aside the baskets we’re giving out.

“We are not going to push you aside any longer.

“The first Prince, Yoon Jeonghan, and the second Prince, Jeon Wonwoo, of the Carat clan.

Chulsoo managed to arrive at her grandmother’s house.


	5. smile

_It’s never wrong to be hopeful._

There was another paper that fell down from Chulsoo’s pocket and if only grandma Lee didn’t point it out, she wouldn’t notice. It was just a sentence written on a white paper that sounded so foreign.

There’s nothing wrong with being hopeful, but in her perspective expecting something is the worst. There’s a misunderstanding in that.

As she helps in the library the events of the previous night and the letters are stuck in her head.

Wonwoo is in the kingdom’s library, scanning the books of Korean history with his fingers grazing each spine and page he can touch. Despite him staying and finding solace in that room the whole place has accumulated dust. Each time will he rub his fingers together or check his suit for any white particles but he likes how old everything is.

He approaches one aisle, the only one he never visited since a few years ago.

And it’s weird how he was never bothered by those books. They’re about war, the people’s different worldviews, but the aisles have been filled with books about the Exceptions since the separation happened.

“Wonwoo.”

The King stands a few distance away from the aisle, while the Prince looks over his shoulder as a sign he is listening.

“I’m aware that you and Jeonghan went. Midnight.”

Wonwoo hums. He takes a random book and opens it to a random page.

“You have to stop. It’s not possible.”

“Forgive my disrespectful behavior, Your Majesty.” He bows and exits his way out using the opposite side of the aisle.

When Chulsoo goes back south her people look happy. It’s been hours since the silent intervention and they all seem okay with it. Most of them are digging their hands in the baskets, trying on different accessories they find or having a taste of the food they have never tasted before. Some are reading the letters outloud, like a bedtime story for their children to finally fall asleep.

“Ma, don’t tell me we’re going to throw it out again!” Seungkwan yells from their window. Their mother is also doing the same thing like the others, crouched on their doorstep and cautiously picking up things from the basket. “Everyone’s eating or taking it inside their houses!”

“I know!” She yells back with a glare. Chulsoo takes the basket from her hands and goes inside their house, her siblings jumping up and down from excitement. Her father is leaning on the doorway in between the kitchen and their bedroom.

He doesn’t fit in their house with his very tall nature.

“Ma, there’s a letter again.”

“Can I read it?!”

“I’ll do it!”

“Let me! Ma, Myungho is—“

Their mother sighs and runs her hands down her face.

“You people are fucking loud.”

It’s funny whenever she talks like that. Chulsoo knows how blunt her mother is and how her father accomplished loving that side of her. They’re like opposite poles, he being a calm and sensitive and loving person despite his looks that might kill, then there’s she openly glaring and sometimes insulting people on their faces.

She loves them too much that it’s causing her to feel nervous all of a sudden.

“Chulsoo?” Her father frowns. “Are you okay?”

She doesn’t know, so she only shakes her head and takes what Seungkwan shoves into her hands.

When the night becomes deep she settles lying in between Seungkwan and Myungho and letting them hug her. She puts her hands on their heads and closes her eyes.

However she opens them again when voices register in her ears.

“What are we doing here?” Soonyoung thrashes around. “If that big-eyed rebel sees me again and pins me to the ground, I hope I just die.”

Jisoo looks so defeated with him talking all the way outside the walls. He takes a handful of soil and throws it at him, letting the younger talk back then shout. Jisoo can secretly take a turn and go back to the kingdom without his partner noticing and be glad if Soonyoung doesn’t come back.

Of course the second Prince will kill him if he does that but he doesn’t hate Soonyoung. He’s like Jeonghan, they can’t stop talking and it’s irritating.

They freeze when a door creaks open and they see the same girl from last night staring at them.

“What are you doing here? Again?”

Chulsoo hisses.

“Um,” Jisoo gives her a small smile. “I know you said we should never come back but the princes are helping, so it means we shouldn’t stop and actually—“

“You don’t understand,” She sighs. “This is absurd, and you should know that. If you want your princes—“

Soonyoung points at the three of them. “ Our princes, you’re one of us.”

She takes a deep breath.

“We want to, okay? We’re just... it’s hard.”

“Noona?”

“And I’m supposed to hate you but,”

“Oh no.” Soonyoung backs out. “Let’s just tell Wonwoo and Prince Jeonghan we failed them. There’s another person!”

“What are you doing?” Seungkwan rubs his eyes. “Why are you still awake?”

Chulsoo holds her brother’s shoulders and directs him back to their house.

“Seungkwan! You’re just sleepwalking, let’s go inside, okay?!”

“What—“ The eighteen-year-old shakes his head then goes into a staring contest with Soonyoung. “Um, hello?”

When he notices the baskets by their sides, his eyes widen slowly and he grips on Chulsoo’s arm. Any minute he’s going to scream and inform everybody what he’s seeing. He’s that kind of kid, he also talks a lot but with more volume.

“Seungkwan!”

“Oh my god! Noona! What the hell?! You!” He points a finger at them. “You’re behind all these?! We have to tell the captain!”

“Wait, what?!” Soonyoung slaps his finger down. “No! What are you saying?! We’re helping and you’re going to tell on us?!”

When Soonyoung panics he can’t stop whatever he started. Chulsoo is looking around and a nearby house’s lights flicker open. As her brother and the stranger bicker with each other, she tries to think of ways to not get caught. Jisoo is also slowly going to a state of panic and looks back at the gate.

Prince Jeonghan and Prince Wonwoo are actually staying behind.

“This is bad,” Jeonghan shakes his head. “There’s someone up. They have to go back.”

“Let’s go.”

“Huh?”

Wonwoo makes his way to the four.

“Give me that!”

“No!” Seungkwan pulls on Soonyoung’s hair.

“Did you just—“

“Shut up!” Chulsoo pushes both of them to the ground. Jisoo crouches down and they try to blend in the ground, as someone stands by their doorstep and looks around.

Chulsoo sees someone walking toward them and also pulls him to the ground.

“What—“

“Stop talking!”

Jeonghan hides behind the gate. He can see Wonwoo being pinned down to the ground.

“Who’s there?!”

Soonyoung wimpers. Seungkwan clicks his tongue at him and pushes him farther away.

“Don’t touch me,” He scoffs. “Freak.”

“Come on. Go back!”

Wonwoo never once thought of playing on wet land or playing wrestling with someone. Or experiencing drama like what’s currently happening. Or helping other people with difficulty. Or lying down on a rebel’s lap while her hand is tightly holding on his mouth.

This is weird.

“What is it?” The unknown man looks at his wife then to the still atmosphere.

“It’s nothing. Let’s go back inside.”

They all release their breaths when the lights turn off.

“Soonyoung,” Jisoo shakes the boy by his shoulders. “Are you okay?”

“I hope so.”

Seungkwan runs back to their house with no words, and whatever it is he’s going to do Chulsoo can only hope it won’t cause any problems. Except if it’s their mother he informs, that’s another story.

She lets go of the person and pushes him away, suddenly aware of the long clothing sitting on her lap. When Chulsoo looks at it and gives it a slight touch, her eyes wander around the sparkling stones randomly drawing the cloak. She fighs the urge to touch them and as she looks at the owner her breath hitches.

Wonwoo pats his suit and pulls the cloak back to him. He stands from the ground, now patting his lower garments, then puts a hand out for the girl whose mouth is gaping at him in disbelief.

She actually touched the Prince.

Wonwoo doesn’t care and moves his hand about for her to take but it doesn’t surprise him when she slaps it instead andstands on her own.

“Hurry!”

Seungkwan pulls Myungho and points at the three.

“No way!”

“Yes way!”

“Guys,” Chulsoo sighs.

Jeonghan finally emerges from his hiding spot and approaches Wonwoo, standing by his side and staring at the two males. Seungkwan and Myungho are still busy talking with each other in hushed voices. The former talks about fighting them back then them going back to their land, while Myungho tries to calm him down and look at the bright side.

“I mean they’re finally giving us a hand, this is very unex—“ He doesn’t expect he’d be pointing shamelessly at the two Princes’ faces. “—ted. Oh my god it’s a pleasure to finally meet you!”

Jeonghan can only laugh. Watching a rebel—they call them that even though he hasn’t seen them live that name at all—bow to them hundreds of times and thanking them for showing up and talking to them, even though they haven’t said anything yet, is a fresh sight. He’s always terrified whenever he steps on their land, secretly or not. Meeting a young boy like Myungho makes him more confident with the plan they’re doing.

“We’re very sorry that we had to throw the first basket you sent us because—“

“Myungho!”

“What?”

“It’s okay,” Jeonghan waves a hand. “I expected it.”

Chulsoo gives Soonyoung and Jisoo a side glance before approaching them, pushing them back to the gate with much difficulty. They have to leave. They’re already causing problems and they were just lucky they didn’t get caught. She already told them to never come back—even if she wants them to—but they still did. One of them even fought with his brother and that’s another problem.

“Wait!”

She closes the gate on them.

She approaches the four males, forcing Seungkwan and Myungho to go back inside their house.

“But noona,”

“Myungho,” She glares at him. “Stop.”

He gives her the same expression and turns around, Seungkwan following him and safely closing the door behind them.

She has no choice and she doesn’t think of what she’s doing when she puts a harsh grip on both of the Princes’ arms.

“I won’t hesitate harming you if you come back.”

“Are you sure you know what you’re saying?”

She stops walking.

Wonwoo removes her hold and stares down at her, a smirk making its way on his face. Chulsoo can feel her expression turning into a sour one, suddenly thinking it’s not a good idea having him look down on her like that. But she stands on her ground and she closes the distance between them.

“I’m fucking sure.”

“Really?” He leans in.

Wonwoo sees the slight flicker of her eyes and his smirk widens. They already started this, they’re not going to back down. It’s something he longed for and he has to prove to the King and Queen that it’s going to be perfectly possible.

In a span of one week the Exceptions have lost count how many baskets have accumulated inside their houses. The hearts they lived with have crumbled down and formed one that’s blazing in color, in a new light and a new feeling. Still, they have slight caution following them.

Seungcheol is still the same as ever.

“Now they suddenly look like dogs,” He throws a heavy rock in the pond. “Just like that and everyone’s losing their minds already?”

Chulsoo sighs.

“And you, why didn’t you stop them?”

“Cheol.”

“I told you many times to guard the gate, or harm them if they—“

She stands and Seungcheol glares up at her.

“I think this is for the best.”

“What?!”

“They’re finally helping us, okay?!”

“Wow,” He scoffs. “I thought you were on my side.”

“Look, I know it’s going to be hard.”

“You don’t understand!” Seungcheol punches on the rock. “Fuck! You just don’t! You don’t know how much I despise them for taking my father away and I have never seen him ever since! You think I can forgive them just like that?! Of course not! You think it’s all that? Hell no! They set us aside all these years, Chulsoo, and you think giving out baskets solves every damn problem out there?!”

Seungcheol finally burst. He’s panting heavily, searching her eyes, fists on his sides which shake slightly. No one will ever understand what he’s feeling inside, and he hoped Chulsoo did because they’ve talked about this since they were young. He thought they shared the same views.

Chulsoo’s mouth opens and closes for several seconds. She’s unsure of what to say.

“Even you’re opening up to them so easily. Have you always been like that?”

“Oppa!”

Wonwoo smiles and opens his arms wide, his little sister jumping in. He’s currently looking at scrolls containing news from the V district. He’s been doing his job diligently, whether it’s inside the palace or the district he’s managing. Soonyoung is always helping him. Even Jisoo shows up sometimes.

“I’m scared.”

“Hm?” He turns to the Princess. “Why is that?”

“Mama is scary. She’s scolding the servants at the hall.”

As his sister speaks they hear glasses crashing followed by the Queen’s harsh voice. Wonwoo stands, holding her in his arms and goes out of his room. From across him he sees Jeonghan peek from his bedroom then Chan’s voice from below.

“What’s happening?”

“I don’t know.”

Prince Chan walks toward the huge hall. All the servants are kneeling with their heads pressed firmly on the floor, as the Queen throws another glass and yells her heart out.

“Mama?”

“What?!” She whips her head at the youngest Prince. Chan flinches and moves back, the expression on the Queen’s face unwavering. “What do you want?”

“Mother.” Jeonghan pulls Chan. He looks at the woman as he presses the boy’s head on his thigh.

“Now you?” She laughs.

Wonwoo tightens his grip on the Princess. His eyebrows meet at the center and he also presses her head on his shoulder.

“I told you to never go back to that filthy land, didn’t I?” The Queen scoffs. “You even had the nerve to steal supplies for the hundredth time, and cross over the walls like you’re some powerful people out there.”

“Oppa,” Wonwoo smiles at his sister. The Queen sees this, her glare intensifying and she throws another glass on the floor. Everyone in the room flinches, some shards jumping off to the four corners of the hall with the Queen having some cuts on her legs and fingers from all the impact. “I’m scared.”

“Get the twins out of my sight.”

“Yes, Your Majesty.”

The servant looks helpless as she puts her arms out in front of Wonwoo. The Princess presses herself closer to him, her sniffling becoming evident and Wonwoo holds her tighter.

“I’ll take them to their room.” He puts a hand out to Chan.

“No, you won’t.”

“Yes, I will.” He glares back. The servant bows her head down and runs to the others on the opposite side of the room.

Jeonghan feels uneasy. Glancing at the second Prince, he knows Wonwoo has a lot running through his mind. He’s usually a patient person, but seeing him talking back to the Queen is a surprise.

Wonwoo is terrible when it comes to dealing with other people. He’s also not the best with controlling his expressions and what he truly feels. Now Jeonghan sees him in another light.

“How dare you talk back to me—“

“Chan,” Wonwoo stretches his fingers, wide. “Let’s go.”

“Jeon Wonwoo.”

“Okay.”

The little Prince takes his brother’s hand but not without a look at his mother. The Queen seethes. She stands and runs toward the second Prince but Jeonghan was quicker to push him aside. Wonwoo gasps.

“What do you think you’re doing?!” Jeonghan motions for the servants and his siblings to go.


	6. The Royal Family

It was the ultimate rule for royal families to marry other royal families, either to strengthen the bonds between the districts they manage, for their power to flourish more, to continue their legacies and family names, or simply because they want to.

When the present King Jeon was around the same age as Wonwoo, he met a princess by the name of Yoo Ah In. The prince easily fell for beautiful faces, and Ah In was that young lady he fell hard for. The King, his father, wanted them married even if it’d take years to happen. The other King also wanted the idea for the bonds between them to strengthen.

Prince Wonhui was totally in love. They got married with the same feelings, same hearts, at the age of 29.

But the King‘s health was deteriorating at that time and Wonhui didn’t know. When Jeonghan was born it was the same time the life of the King was taken from him. Both families were devastated, but it didn’t take long for King Yoo to decide going on with their legacy and leaving the Carat clan behind.

Princess Ah In didn’t want to leave Prince Wonhui. With Prince Jeonghan in her arms, they forcibly went back to their land, the prince left mourning like someone permanently vanished from his life.

For several years he never saw his family, even when he visited the Yoo Kingdom. When Wonhui turned 50, the kingdom he inherited became the beloved and he was idolized by all his people. But the King didn’t do everything on his own. It was a sin, a curse, but he fell in love with one of his servants and bore a child with her.

Prince Jeonghan was 20 years old when he knew about the existence of his real father. He left his kingdom in secret, sinning over his mother, and set off to the Carat kingdom.

King Jeon hid his affair but never pushed his second family aside. They raised Wonwoo in secret but the servant mother died from some kind of disease.

The King was once again devastated more so when his people knew of Wonwoo’s existence and wanted him gone. The second Prince who was only 7 at that time locked himself and never talked to anyone, growing up from the opposite he was when his family was still happy and complete.

The Carat kingdom went problematic. Until Prince Jeonghan made his dramatic appearance, introducing himself as the first born Prince and Wonwoo never felt so small his whole life. He wanted himself gone, Wonwoo even decided to go away and never come back but the King stopped him.

“Wonwoo, please!” The King was kneeling on the floor, head pressed firmly on the expensive marble. He was crying his eyes out as he held on his second son’s leg. “Please don’t go. I need you.

“I won’t be able to live without you.”

It took the Carat clan more than a decade to once again gain their previous power,for both princes to get along, and for the third Prince and first Princess to be known in their land.

Jeonghan was never taught to have a mindset of a king when he lived with his mother. He never knew how to rule, and when his real father gave him the responsibility of running the T district he was scared. He was already 32 years old but he didn’t know what to do. He didn’t know how to act in front of so many people who were looking up to him.

It was until Wonwoo decided to help him. The second Prince was 19 years old at that time, one more year and he would be given the V district to run.

He taught Jeonghan what the King taught him as he was growing up. That time, he felt reliable. That time, he felt accepted. That time, he was comfortable with the first prince. When he first met Jeonghan the older tried his best to get to know him but Wonwoo pushed him away. He did it to everyone. He thought he was one of those servants or persons close to the King trying to throw him out of the kingdom.

They both started managing their own districts when Wonwoo became 20 years old. They became closer, the King was delighted with having all his children and his third wife with him.

But Wonwoo’s relationship with his father never returned. They became more distant with each other. Despite King Jeon favoring Wonwoo above everything else the prince didn’t feel the same way.

He still wanted to get out.

When Wonwoo didn’t like something, he’d either be neutral about it or not give his attention but still be respectful. Jeonghan was his opposite. He showed when he didn’t like something, expressed it, and when the third wife of the King showed them her real self, he was angry.

Jeonghan’s eyes are moving, scanning the Queen’s face dangerously.

“Were you trying to touch Wonwoo?”

“Hyung—“

“I was not!” She scoffs. “I was only trying to pat him on the back!”

“Don’t lie to me!”

Wonwoo flinches. He quickly ushers everyone out of the scene. The servants silently follow him but their steps quicker, longer, and they lock themselves in their chambers. Wonwoo enters his own room with the third Prince and Princess crying in his arms.

“Hey,” He takes Chan’s small face and smiles. “It’s going to be okay.”

But the sounds he’s hearing from the hall don’t sound okay.

The Queen knows when to show her true self and not care about her image. The King has no knowledge when it comes to this side of her, and none of their people ever dare tell on her. They know more than to step beyond the line, even if it means saving them from any danger, because the Queen is the next strongest royalty next to her King. No one wants to think of the consequences if they tell him who she is behind all the masks.

“You and Wonwoo are not going back to the Exceptions ever again. Or else—“

“What?” Jeonghan cocks his head to the side. “What are you going to do? Have someone kill us?”

She glares. “If it’s the only means for you to stay—“

“Well I’d like to see you try.” He squints his eyes.

Just when she’s about to retort, Mr. Choi enters the hall with the King behind him, dressed in his royal garments with a smile on his face. 

Jeonghan steps back with his head down and stands beside Mr. Choi. The both of them keep quiet as they stare at the King and Queen greeting each other with loving eyes.

“Where are my children?”

“In their rooms, Your Majesty.” Jeonghan bows. “If you’ll excuse me, I’ll be taking my leave.”

“Jeongha—“

The Queen puts her hand on the King’s back.

“Let him be. He must be tired from handling the T district.”

When Jeonghan ascends the stairs Jisoo and Soonyoung emerge from one side. They follow the first Prince to his chambers—or so they think is his chambers—and Jisoo closes the wooden door behind him. It isn’t until he turns around he sees the baby blue and pink surrounding him that make him very sick of seeing the colors in his everyday life in the palace.

“I may be just a helper,” He starts and stands beside the small bed of the Princess. “But I should say it was very rash for both the first and second Highnesses to talk back and walk away from the Majesties just like that.”

“Don’t blind yourself, Jisoo,” Jeonghan snorts. He takes a book from Chan’s nightstand and flips it open. “You know all the dirt happening inside this kingdom.”

“Are we seriously going to talk about this around the twins?” Wonwoo frowns.

“Of course we’re not.”

Soonyoung frantically looks around the room then walks toward the blinds. As everyone is busy talking about the districts and keeping the twins company he’s observing the V district from this room. It’s farther than he expected, but even from this distance he can see past the territory and how busy the Exceptions are.

“I wonder what they did with the baskets we sent out.”

Jeonghan’s elbow slides down the glass table, almost hitting himself on the chin. Wonwoo, on the other hand, sighs (as expected from his helper) then motions for Jisoo to escort both of them out of the room.

“Soonyoung,”

“Yes?”

“I believe we should be helping with dinner now, don’t you think?”

“Oh yes! Almost forgot about that.”

When both helpers leave Jeonghan stares at the sleeping twins being put down on their beds by Wonwoo. They stay frozen on their spots for what seems like a few minutes, before they take Soonyoung’s stance earlier and look outside.

Nothing goes wrong whenever the both of them see the districts they manage. They already know every single thing, even the ones the people themselves don’t see, and watching from a great distance like this they know nothing’s wrong.

Instead they focus their gaze on the world of the Exceptions who look like ants roaming around, trying to get to places they need to go to. They’re all wearing brown or black garments that the Princes can’t be bothered where they got from. They’re only thinking of what Soonyoung said at this point, the baskets they’ve been diligently sending out, the girl who has been a lookout for them as they do their job, and the different air that surrounds them when they step on their land.

“We should never stop. And I mean that.”

“I never did, Wonwoo,” Jeonghan rests a hand on the glass. “But at the same time I never did something good. With you by my side I think we’ll nail this.”

“Nail...?”

“Soonyoung taught me that. It means we’ll get through this.”

Wonwoo shakes his head. “Never in a million years would I hear someone use that figuratively.”

“Well, the guy isn’t your trusted secondhand for nothing. He might as well be our key to understanding what a world we’re involving ourselves in.”

“You’re right.”

Nothing goes by easy, not even close to contrary to what the Exceptions think of. Chulsoo stands beside the wooden doors, arms holding onto each other to rub some warmth for her body. The weather is slightly changing and everyone is getting ready to thicken everything that needs to be thicken. With how weak their resources are in their territory Chulsoo is always thinking of how to make her family stay warm throughout the winter season.

She looks back at the wooden doors and touches them. From inside they don’t budge and she sighs.

“Guess you gave up already, huh?”

“ _Kwon Soonyoung!_ ”

Chulsoo stops on her tracks. She sees the yellow flame and smoke dancing in the air, then rocks sliding past each other and a diamond flicking its way on her forehead.

“Ah!”

“ _I said put me down!_ ”

“ _But you said—_ “

“ _I’m going to_ —“

She watches Prince Jeonghan unceremoniously fall past their walls, legs resting on the bricked walls and he looks at her upside-down. When she raises her eyes again she sees the same loud boy gracefully plant his feet on soil and pulls on the first Prince’s hands.

“I am so sorry, Your Highness!”

“I’ll accept your apology if you quit shouting!”

“The both of you are the same, so shut it.”

While Jeonghan dusts his garments Chulsoo climbs the walls to see who else is going to climb up. Of course Soonyoung long forgot the Prince by his side and stared at the girl, preparing for an attack in case she decides to run for it and enter the walls. It’s a wonder why this part isn’t made with electrical fences.

“If you climb past that wall I’m going to kill you.”

She glares back at Soonyoung.

“Not until I kill you first.”

She feels something on her hand and flinches, almost falling backwards but Jeonghan positions himself below her and holds her waist. She doesn’t have time to think of the arms enveloping her when the same hand that fell on hers grips on it, another one holding on her other forearm to prevent her from falling.

Chulsoo’s eyes widen.

“Your Highness! Are you okay? Is something wrong?”

“I’m fine, Jisoo,” Wonwoo grunts. He sighs and grips on her arm more, “Are you okay?”

She can’t even speak. It finally registers that the first Prince’s hands are still holding her waist and she wiggles free, hitting him on the eye. Soonyoung gasps and attends to him while Prince Wonwoo and Jisoo successfully jump over the wall.

“You thought we already gave up?” Wonwoo hums. Chulsoo snaps her head back at him and huffs, observing the smirk that forms on his sharp features. “We’re not.”

“Well, if you’re not,” She smirks back. “Might as well give out baskets in the morning, right?”

Soonyoung gasps yet again. While they’re standing in a circle, Seungkwan and Myungho descend the small stairs and greet Prince Jeonghan who does with the same energy they’re possessing, and they start retrieving baskets from the same wall.

“Why aren’t you using the territory doors?”

“They’re locked,” Jeonghan sighs. “The Queen’s preventing us from going out of here.”

“I knew it!” Myungo takes a basket being passed over the wall and sets it on the ground. “This is that drama wherein they’re really good people but someone else is sabotaging the plan!”

While everyone is busy placing the baskets on doorsteps, Seungcheol emerges from the woods.

“Oh, Seung—“

“Give me that.” He takes the basket from Chulsoo’s hands. Wonwoo and Jeonghan watch him march his way on the girl’s doorstep and places it beside the door, clapping his hands as loud as he can afterwards.

Wonwoo rolls his eyes.

Jeonghan gives him a pat on the shoulder.

“Hyung!” Seungkwan clings on his arm. “Where did you come from?”

Jeonghan oversees what they’re doing the same time the wooden doors open. It wasn’t heard by everybody, but because of his very good hearing skills he turns around without no one seeing him. He walks his way toward the dark area and he freezes, eyes widening, hands turning into fists as he stares at Mr. Choi motioning for him to come closer.

“Your Highness,” He pulls on his forearm rather harshly. “The Queen.”

“Wha—“ He gulps hard. “What is it?”

“She’s on her way here.”


	7. failure

“Chulsoo?”

“Fuck!” Soonyoung startles Wonwoo by his sudden outburst and pulls him by his cloak. “This is what I was talking about!”

“Oh no,” Myungho pulls on his hair. “It’s ma! Noona, ma’s awake!”

Her heartbeat quickens as she looks around. Several boxes are still continuously being passed over the wall, Jisoo gently placing them on the soft soil next to Seungcheol. She’s not surprised with his appearance, but rather he’s also quickening their pace and trying to climb the wall. Surprisingly, Jisoo’s stronger than him that he pulls him down to prevent him from jumping across.

“Get your hands off of me, you fuck! Either we’re all going to be screwed here or you’ll let me inform your fucking guards!”

And while everyone is busy thinking of ways on how to finish everything under 10 seconds, Wonwoo suddenly pulls on her and Soonyoung. She tries breaking free as they pass by the woods—with much difficulty as the Prince’s cloak keeps on getting tangled with the branches.

She doesn’t even know why she’s running alongside them. From her periphery she sees Jeonghan marching his way toward her brothers and she’s suddenly scared.

What if this is one of their ploys and they’re actually going to take them away?

“Let me go!”

As they run pass houses the same time lights flicker open. Wooden doors squeak open and Wonwoo quickens their pace, grip on both persons tighter. Soonyoung is making sure his garments are in his hands to prevent more branches from snapping at them, while Chulsoo still tries to break free from his hold.

She couldn’t do anything more but let the darkness engulf the three of them with only their ragged breaths making the noise.

“Seungkwan, Myungho,” Jeonghan holds their heads, turning them around to face their house. “Can you try distracting your mother for us? We’ll be quick and then we’ll leave.”

“But—“

“Please!” He kneels in front of them. “I’m telling you now we’re all going to die if they see us. Not just that, the Quee—“

“Myungho?”

“Yoon Jeonghan!”

Myungho runs toward his mom as the Queen opens the territory doors with a set of keys in her hands. It’s not hard to decipher it was her who locked it from top to bottom, and now she’s exposing them to all the Exceptions who have awoken from their sleep and are staring down at them with glares.

Jeonghan grips on Seungkwan’s shoulder. 

“Where’s your sister?”

“Huh? I s-saw her being pulled by Prince Won-Wonwoo.”

“Seungkwan!”

“Mom!  _Haha_ !” He runs toward her but not without a helpless glance at the Prince. Jeonghan fists on his cloak, turning around to stare at the Queen who has guards behind her. She’s smirking at him, and at the same time he can hear boots coming up to him from behind.

“What are you doing here?”

“That can dethrone you from the Kingdom, you see,” She laughs. It dies down instantly and points a finger at Jeonghan. “Get the prince out of here. I’ll finish his business.”

Chulsoo rubs on her wrist the second Wonwoo lets go. Soonyoung, the panicky helper, suggests he removes his excess garments and he does, folding them neatly on a fallen tree trunk.

“You should eat more, Your Highness!” He exclaims when he sees his inner garments clinging on his torso. “If the King sees you like this he’s going to punish me!”

“Uh, hello?” She rolls her eyes at them. “Why did you take me here with you? I can kill you right this instant!”

Wonwoo looks at her. He untucks his inner garments from his trousers, shaking his head and looks around. He doesn’t know where he is. It’s his first time going to the part of this woods.

Maybe he already lost his sense of direction.

“You brought your eye glasses with you?”

“I always do.” He wears them.

The moonlight shines down his face and Chulsoo uses that time to observe Wonwoo.

Everything about him looks sharp. From each strand of his hair down to his skin and bones and body, he gives off a mysterious vibe she only realized now. He takes a seat beside her out of all places, his bent legs higher but thinner than hers. He cracks his knuckles, showing his slender fingers to Chulsoo. When he sighs she shifts her eyes to his face. The nose is what gets her attention, then his cat-like eyes, lips, and sharp jawline.

She knew of his existence, but she didn’t know he was actually old enough before he made himself known to her people.

“You’re not very discreet with looking at me, are you?”

She scoffs, but the heat she feels crawling up her skin makes her stutter.

“I-I wasn’t trying to be secretive.”

“If you say so.”

“I think we should head back.” Soonyoung bites his nails. No other words were exchanged afterwards and they walk, fast paced, going back to the south. They didn’t manage to go farther and Wonwoo is beyond relieved.

“What is happening?”

They stop on their tracks.

A few meters ahead they hear shouting and see Jeonghan running back toward the walls. Wonwoo leaves the two behind, but Chulsoo doesn’t stay rooted on her spot.

“Hyung!” Wonwoo runs past people trying to pin him down to the ground. He sees the Queen to his right and he glares, bumping her shoulder when he walks past her. “Jeonghan!”

He looks so terrified when he whips his head around. His hands are already gripping the doors, ready to close them on everyone. When Wonwoo looks back he sees Soonyoung with his hands up behind his head trying to calm the Exceptions. Jisoo is standing close to the Queen secretly stepping in pace with her whenever she moves.

“Your Highness,” Mr. Choi takes his hand out. “You have to leave this place.”

“I’m not going anywhere!” He glares at Jeonghan and points. “Neither are you.”

“Wonwoo—“

“ _Yoon Jeonghan_.”

Suddenly the older was more afraid of Wonwoo than he was before. He sighs, shaking Mr. Choi’s grip from his hand and goes out of his hiding.

“Fine.”

The commotion has died down and they’re all staring at each other, eyes as hard as ice, the Queen and her guards standing in front of the two groups, the Princes and the Exceptions.

“So after all these days this is your plan? You really know how to ridicule us, don’t you?”

Chulsoo gasps as Wonwoo unsheathes a soldier’s sword, pointing it at the Queen with a shaky hand. Her eyes widen at the Prince, Jeonghan and the rest are on full alert by now and holding on to their pockets.

She smiles.

“Of course!”

“No one is leaving except for you.”

“Are you sure you really want to do this? Prince Jeon Wonwoo?”

He doesn’t speak.

The Queen side-steps then with a click of her fingers another chaos ensues.

The Exceptions start shouting and running to different directions. They’re not ready. They never expected something like this happening when they never did something rash to the Kingdom.

This is something that terrifies them the most. An attack at dawn with nothing against the powerful people of the monarchy, with none of them ever planning to have their hands dirtied because of them.

Seungcheol and Chulsoo watch as they try to burn down trees and they sprint as fast as they can toward the west side. It’s going to take them a while but they have to be faster than the horses going around their territory.

“You listen to me, Chulsoo,” She looks sideways at Seungcheol, a dark glare on his face. “Promise me you’ll never let them go back. Promise me nothing is going to happen tonight.”

“Seungcheo—“

“This is your fault.”

Her steps slow down and she watches as Seungcheol dodges several trees his way. He looks back, but it goes unnoticed by the girl who’s vision starts to get blurry and hearing to ring so loudly.

“Ma!” Myungho goes back inside their small house and sees the rest of his siblings huddled in a small corner. He hisses, looking for Seungkwan and their mother and then back to the children. “Hey, everything will be alright.”

“Hyung!” Seungkwan grips on his wrist, pulling him outside. “You have to help us!”

“Where is noona?”

“I don’t know!”

They step out again. It’s a huge relief no blood has been shed tonight, except for the burning of a few trees that have been their source of food. They stare at the groups forming in front of their house, with the Queen staring as darkly as she can to their people and then the Princes.

Seungkwan slowly turns to Myungho with wide eyes.

“Are they really on our side?”

He shakes his head.

Wonwoo is holding his arm, breathing heavily, a little girl had managed to hold his injured hand but that goes unnoticed by everyone. He knows he’s slowly losing blood as it trails and gets sipped by his white garments and his vision is staring to get blurry.

“Leave.” Jeonghan points the sword to the soldiers who back away instantly when they see his eyes. “Before I kill all of you.”

“You can’t do that—“

“I said fucking leave and go back inside the walls!” He growls. “I’m going to make sure to dethrone you from this Kingdom, Your Majesty.” He raises the sword higher and walks toward her. It was rash, but he puts its pointed end on her forehead and her breath hitches. “I’m going to make sure you’re not going to last long in this place.”

“H-Hyung,” Wonwoo coughs.

Seungkwan and Myungho finally notice his arm and they run toward him, quietly assisting him toward their house.

Everyone watches as the Queen turns on her heel to go back to the Kingdom. It was a weird night. She goes back like it was a normal thing to do. Jisoo and Soonyoung are asking the Exceptions—despite their glare on them—if they’re okay. Some of them are replying and thanking them with whatever it is to be thanked for.

“Your Highness—“

“If you’ll excuse me,” He makes his way to Chulsoo’s house. He doesn’t manage to get in when the father of the family blocks the entrance, raising an eyebrow at him like he’s grown another head. No one dares to enter the only place safe for him and his family.

“You’ve caused destruction and danger to our land. You think we’ll let you go that easily?”

“No, sir.”

“Then you’re not allowed to go in any of these houses.” Jeonghan sighs and closes his eyes. “Everyone! Despite the Princes’ diligent efforts of helping us no one is going to be nice to them and give them a helping hand.”

The taller male leans down to look him in the eye.

“This is something you’ll pay for the rest of you life, Your Highness. No one knows what the Queen has up her sleeves, but we will never touch any one of you and you, we will use as a shield when chaos happens once again. And I tell you, it’s more than just a blood bath.”

The wooden door closes on his face and he turns around, watching as the rebels close theirs on him, Jisoo, and Soonyoung.

“Where’s Prince Wonwoo?”

“His arm is being treated inside, ironically.”

Jeonghan removes some of his garments and passes them to Jisoo.

“If one of you decides to back out now them I suggest you leave.”

“We’re not leaving you behind,” Jisoo frowns. “We’re staying for as long as you stay.”

“Jisoo, starting from now this isn’t going to be easy. The Queen is going to do something about this.”

“What about the King?”

Before Jeonghan can say something else he hears Seungkwan and Myungho saying something before Wonwoo flies out of their home, hitting his injured arm on the ground. Soonyoung immediately runs over to him and sits him down, staring wide-eyed at the boys’ father.

“Here’s the other prince. Fully recovered.” Then the door closes with a slam.

“Your Highness,” Jisoo goes back to talking. “We don’t know what the King has to say about this. Maybe he can help us. What if-What if he knows about the Queen and her—“

“It’s not possible.” Wonwoo stands. “Despite him wanting the same thing like us he’s never going to go out of here and be the king for everyone.”

“Wonwoo!” Jeonghan suddenly throws a rock at his direction. “Father isn’t that kind of person.”

“You know nothing, Jeonghan. Nothing.” He glares at the older. “Soonyoung, what happened to the Queen?”

“They went back inside the walls and locked the doors. Your Highness—“

He grits his teeth. “Wonwoo.”

“Right. Wonwoo, it’s dangerous if we go back now. We also can’t. The unwired fences are being protected by soldiers on the other side. No one is going to let us go just like that.”

“No one said about going back.” Jeonghan chimes. Both Princes share a heated gaze before Jeonghan decides to break it off. “We all know by now what kind of person the Queen is for the years she stepped foot in the Kingdom. We know how to tick her off.”

“What about the third Prince and Princess, Your Highness?”

“Mr. Choi will do whatever it takes to protect them.”

“How are you sure about that?” Wonwoo sighs. The though of his siblings being left behind with the Queen around is making him nervous. “I have to go back.”

“It’s dangerous! Stay put!” Jeonghan holds an arm out. “They’re going to be fine, I promise.”

Seungcheol has been long gone from her field of sight and Chulsoo is leaning on a tree trunk, tears streaming down her face as his words replayed in her head.

If only she was stronger she wouldn’t have agreed to the Princes’ plan. She should’ve just let them do it by themselves, or used force so they wouldn’t get to step in their land but it’s too late.

She sighs, tucking her chin on her knees. She doesn’t know what happened to the soldiers going to the west side but after a few minutes of Seungcheol leaving her behind she could see them retreating back to the Kingdom. She’s thinking of going back herself but what if there’s still something going on?

_My family_ _._ Her eyes widen and she abruptly stands up.  _They’re fine, Chulsoo. The fires are already put out. No screaming. Nothing._

She hastily rubs her eyes and starts walking back to the south.

“Hey!”

_Not again._

“We’ve been looking all over for you!”

Soonyoung doesn’t touch her but goes circling around, checking if she has bruises.

“Were you here all this time? Wait, where’s that guy with the big eyes? Wasn’t he with you?”

“What are you still doing out here?”

She directs the question to the Princes stopping behind Soonyoung who can’t stop talking. She side-steps the guy and pushes him on the shoulder, sending him falling on the tree trunk she used to lean over. While he’s trying to stand with the help of Jisoo she walks over to the two and glares.

“Are you happy now? You always cause a lot of trouble in our land. You think you’re helping? Let me tell you, you never did. All you do is send out baskets in the middle of the night, scared we might do something to you. Isn’t that right? Aren’t the both of you too stupid to be considered princes?”

Soonyoung gasps.

“You’ve been doing this for several days and I don’t care if you’re taking things slow. With how slow your progress is nothing good is going to come out of it. All you’re going to bring to us is more danger.”

“Chulsoo.”

“What?!” When she turns around she sees grandma Lee being carried by Seungcheol on his back. She runs toward them, leaving Jeonghan and Wonwoo to stare at each other and think over the words she said. “Oh my, grandma are you okay?”

“I’m fine, dear. How about you? Why are you crying?”

“I’m not.”

Seungcheol sets her down and glares at the four before him.

“And you’re still here?”

“Let us explain—“

“You have no more explaining to do, you shitheads. Leave.”

“We can’t.” Wonwoo looks away. “They locked us out.”

Seungcheol looks dumbfounded for a minute before he starts to laugh, scaring everyone before him. Even Chulsoo and grandma Lee are looking at him like they never knew him, like he’s just a crazy person meddling in their business.

But nothing’s crazier than all of them standing in the middle of the woods as the sun starts to slowly rise.

“How have you been, Wonwoo?”


	8. green

Chulsoo never stared so hard at someone in her life before. True that she observed Wonwoo when he pulled her with him to the woods, but this time it isn’t any better. It’s a weird case of how grandma Lee knows who Wonwoo is, or asking him how he’s been all this years of being a Prince and he answering her as politely as he can.

“My anger suddenly went out the window.” Seungcheol sits beside her. “I seriously have no idea what happened last night.”

“Me neither. Where’s grandma?”

“Talking to your father.”

They watch as several elders laugh at Jeonghan for making a mess on the fields. Chulsoo sighs at that.

It’s hopeless having the Princes work on their land when they can’t even touch a single weed.

“I bet even his own garden is being tended by his servants.”

“A hundred percent true!” She puts a hand under her chin. “I can’t believe this is happening.”

_“I’ve been fine, Ms. Lee.”_

_“Wait,” Seungcheol stops laughing in an instant. “What is going on?”_

_“Well, this is funny. I can’t believe you really are doing this now.”_

_Wonwoo’s face is slowly going red._

_“Grandma, what the hell—“_

_“Language!”_

_“Wonwoo?” Jeonghan is so confused. Soonyoung is trying to get more information out of the elderly while Jisoo is putting all the pieces together._

For all the years he’s been staying in the Kingdom—even before the third Prince and Princess were born—he always watched Wonwoo. They’re 13 years apart, and he’s been around when he knew of the secret affair between the King and a servant. The second Prince was only 7 at that time, and Jisoo remembers fully well how he snuck out of the servant chambers and into the open, going as far as outside the territory doors and Jisoo never felt so scared his entire life.

But then again the King let him do whatever he wanted as they hid him from the face of the people. 

And compared to Jeonghan, he’s doing a very good job working in the fields.

“I’ve... been taught inside the Kingdom.” He mumbled as elders gush at his work. Jeonghan huffs and rolls his sleeve, asking no one in particular to help him.

Seungcheol laughs.

“Should we make fun of them?”

Chulsoo grins. “I think we should.”

Soonyoung skips around the field with a smile on his face while Jisoo walks like he’s in another world. He really is. Just like Jeonghan he doesn’t know what to do and the glares of the people on him aren’t helping at all. Absurdly he hasn’t removed the white gloves he’s been wearing the night before, now in a shade of brown, and he doesn’t want to remove them at all.

“Young man, have you never touched land before?”

He gulps and shakes his head.

“I apologize but I haven’t.”

“Hey,” Seungcheol whistles. It feels playful, much to the first Prince’s dismay, and he tries to pull out a weed but falls on his bottom instead. “I see you’re having a hard time there.”

“You clearly do.” Jeonghan smiles at him. It makes the other’s eye twitch but he continues, crouching beside the Prince and showing him how he pulls the weeds with ease. “I’ll heartfully appreciate it if you teach me how to do this fieldwork?”

“No can do, Your Highness!” He stands again.

A few feet away Chulsoo puts a hand on her mouth, stifling her laughter.

“You do this, that, that a few meters away, another that, and then this!” Seungcheol surprises everyone—but not much since they also enjoy the sight—as he smothers the Prince’s face with mud. “Happy cleaning, Prince Yoon Jeonghan!”

_Hold it in._

He gives out another sweet smile.

Wonwoo frowns as he witnesses what the other did to his brother. But then maybe that’s something a person from the Kingdom deserves, since they’ve been set aside for hundreds of years now.

He sighs and works his way until he reaches the end of the field—around a few kilometers but he still manages to do it.

“Wonwoo! Even with your skinny frame you still can do work so far like that!”

He gives grandma Lee a small smile.

Soonyoung looks like a proud parent with the Exceptions complimenting the second Prince. He’s one loud person himself, so he ushers everyone to even compliment Jeonghan and Jisoo and he does succeed. Seungcheol snorts at him and goes back to his previous position, Chulsoo and he looking at the huge field they’re accustomed to tending being infested with a lot of people.

“I’m sorry.”

Chulsoo turns to him.

“For saying that to you last night.”

Seungcheol always expects her to forgive him easily but it doesn’t surprise him when she stands and walks away, sitting beside grandma Lee instead who’s talking to Wonwoo happily. He scoffs standing, approaching Jeonghan once again and watching him do his work.

The first Prince’s eyes twitch.

“What?”

“What what?”

There’s no point arguing with him.

He shakes his head and continues on with his work even with the snickering in front of him.

A few minutes in his job a small fabric dangles in front of his eyes. When he looks up he sees a young woman silently urging him to grab on it, and he does to use it on his soiled face.

“Thank you.”

“Y-You’re welcome, Your Highness.”

He smiles genuinely this time.

Grandma Lee suddenly remembers Wonwoo’s injury and she gasps, gripping on his other arm to stop him from the fields. Chulsoo’s eyes widen at her.

“Grandma?”

“Stop working, Wonwoo. Your cut is going to re-open if you continue.”

“I’m fine, grandma.” He smiles. Now that the sun’s shining down she can perfectly see his features for the first time. He has very fair skin but it looks too pale because of the blood he’s lost the night before. “I’m almost finished anyway.”

They were forced to get up not even an hour passed when they finally slept in front of Chulsoo’s house. She could’ve been very alarmed that the four of them were lying on soil, using their long cloaks to wrap them warm from the cold weather, but remembering what ensued she couldn’t care.

They’ve been attending the fields for 6 hours straight, not having any rest in between because Chulsoo’s father and the captain had warned them.

“What do you mean you’re almost finished?” She gestures to the whole field. “This won’t take a whole day. I’ll give you three.”

“Three?” Jisoo internally curses.

“But—“

“No buts, Wonwoo. Sit your ass down.”

He does what he’s told, pulling on his black inner dress falling just above his knees. He takes a seat beside Chulsoo who he hasn’t noticed yet, his thoughts on his garments sticking to his body, his parched throat, the Queen, the baskets the’ve prepared for the following night but how can they get back if they’re locked out.

Jisoo must’ve sensed his internal dilemma and clears his throat.

“Your Highness,”

Wonwoo looks up at him.

“We have to find a way to get back. You can’t stay behind because you still have to attend to your district.”

“I know.”

“The Queen may be the right hand, but Prince Jeonghan and Your Highness still have a bigger part in the kingdom. They can’t dethrone you just like that.”

Wonwoo chuckles.

“Jisoo, you’ve stayed in the kingdom far longer than I did. It surprises me you know little about being dethroned.”

Chulsoo took the hurt of his words, watching him walk away and not listening to grandma Lee shout behind him. Jisoo sighs and takes his previous spot, staring at Chulsoo who glares back at him.

“Just because we allowed you out here doesn’t mean I’m friends with you—“

“I didn’t mean it like that, miss.” Jisoo smiles. “I was wondering if you know a secret way to the Kingdom.”

And she doesn’t. It’s not like it’s going to be any of use if they don’t bother thinking of those inside the walls. But then she remembers Seungcheol talking about a large tree he saw and a small crack on the walls like someone tried fitting inside of it, but she couldn’t exactly remember where it was.

“Well?”

“Uh, no. I don’t.” She clears her throat.

And she stands.

Seungcheol is still busy walking behind Jeonghan with a small jump in his steps, the first Prince clearly tired from not just working in the fields but also the voice that hasn’t stopped teasing him with his work. From another portion of the field Soonyoung is being scolded by an elderly man because the younger was just dancing around the fields, not doing anything. They’re like a grandson and a grandfather in the way he’s trying to dodge weeds being thrown at his direction.

“No, I’m sorry!”

He leaps away without tripping and falling with mud all over his face. He takes a hold of Wonwoo’s arm and sends the both of them spinning in two rounds before they finally crash on mud.

Wonwoo grunts with a dull ache in his arm.

“Oh my god! Wonwoo! Are you okay?!”

“If you get off me and let the both of us stand, then maybe I’ll be okay.”

“Yes.”

Jisoo makes his way in between Jeonghan and Seungcheol who doesn’t hide the scowl on his face upon seeing the too gentle and smiley helper. He leaves as quickly as he can, giving both men the time to talk about going back inside.

“You know we can’t.”

“Yes, but we have to. At least the both of you should.” Jisoo nods his chin to Wonwoo’s direction. “We still have to do something about it. People by now are worrying over your presence—“

“It’s not like we visit them everyday, Jisoo. They can live without us for a day.”

“Your Highness,“ He sighs deeply. “It’s not just that. Staying in here without the plan in our hands is as good as being a nuisance in their eyes. This,” Jisoo puts an arm out. “Isn’t supposed to be our first action.”

“You think we actually had any plan from the start? We started with giving out baskets and baskets for days, not even thinking about what the next day would bring us. How are we supposed to go back then, Jisoo? We’re lucky enough not to have our eyes scratched out at this very instant.”

Jisoo retracts his hand. He straightens up, finally decided to remove his worn out gloves and throws them aside. Wonwoo has been watching them since he stood up with his helper, knowing Jisoo has said the same thing to him but his brother took it in a more realistic way than he could.

“I didn’t mention anything about taking a rest now, did I?” The captain scoffs and waves a hand. “Go back to work.”

Grandma Lee approaches her youngest son, giving him a slight smack on the head and he yelps. He looks down to give her a glare, but the sting on his ear was nothing compared to having the second Prince flying out his door the night before.

“Tell the captain to let them have rest.”

“Ma—You know I can’t!”

“What do you mean you can’t? You’re the one who gave the orders and had her act on them!”

“But—“ 

When the pain becomes more apparent he swats her hands away, sadly approaching the captain and whispering what he had to say. The captain gives him a look before sighing, asking no one in particular to have food prepared and a huge drum of water for the royalties to drink from.

Soonyoung has never smiled so much as he wolfed down the food, almost hitting Seungcheol in his hurry if not for the glare sent his way.

The sun has long set over the horizon yet the bright skies remained, Chulsoo releasing a sigh of contentment as the heat finally seeped away from their skin.

The people have went on with their own duties after the huge midday meal prepared, the two Princes and their helpers sitting down on a fallen tree trunk situated on the center of the field.

“Come,” They look to their right, grandma Lee smiling at them and motioning with her hand to get closer. “You all need to change your clothes.”

“...Clothes?”

“Garments, what we’re wearing.” Jeonghan stands. He approaches the elderly with a tight smile. “We don’t have any... clothes to change into. This is all we have apart from our cloaks.”

“That’s why all of you will come with me. I think my late love would be very happy to lend you some of his old clothes.”

Wonwoo didn’t even hesitate when he knew where she was going.

Seungcheol had been called back to the west, back to his home where he attended the livestock, so Chulsoo was the only one who followed the five to where they were supposedly going. Of course she knows the path all too well, like it has been engraved in her mind since forever.

She’s never seen the woman talk with so much happiness exuding out of her ever since grandfather Choi died. She walked beside Wonwoo, the Prince smiling down at her and placing attention to every word she’s saying. How the two in front of her knew each other, she still doesn’t know, and she doesn’t want to know out of fear.

But what kind of fear?

“You look so bothered with your own thoughts.”

Chulsoo jumps slightly. Jeonghan says an apology and steps away from her, but still is walking to her right while Soonyoung and Jisoo are at the back.

“Wonwoo never mentioned anything about knowing anyone outside the walls. My brother seriously never fails to surprise me all the time.”

She remembers the words she read the week before, now almost slipping past her lips when she trips on a huge root on her way.

“Watch it!”

The two up front quickly turn around and grandma Lee gasps.

“Oh my, Chulsoo are you okay?!”

“I-I’m fine.” She grunts. Jeonghan takes a hand out for her to take, now her decision is to whether slap it away or have him pull her up. She decides on the latter and mumbles a small thank you in return.

“You’re welcome.” Jeonghan gives her a smile.

They reach the small library after an hour, Chulsoo helping the woman open the old rusty door and they all fall in. As everyone is also busy attending to their duties in this part of the land, only a few managed to take a glance at the Princes before running elsewhere and relaying the message to everyone. Those kids Chulsoo always has in her sleeves will soon come barging in the door.

“Wait here. I will look for the clothes I’ve put away and I’ll ready you all a bath.”

Wonwoo’s head snaps up. “What? No. Grandmother, it’s okay. Having us here is already enough.”

“Nonsense! I can’t believe I’m hearing that from you!” She waves him off. “Though I may need help with pulling in drum after drum of water so my back doesn’t break.”

“I’ll do it!” Soonyoung jumps to his feet. Jisoo follows and Jeonghan does too, but grandma tells him to sit his ass back down with Wonwoo and wait for her call.

Jeonghan sits back down while scanning the small shelf in front of him, not understanding most of the words or characters written on them. Wonwoo, on the other hand, is busy with grazing his fingers on every spine of book he can touch, the feeling on his fingertips too light.

He hears a small sound from behind and he turns, tilting his head at Chulsoo who’s looking away from him.

“How do you know my grandma?”

“Grandma Lee?”

“Who else am I talking about?”

“The captain, I suppose.” He gives a shrug. He walks back to the small, worn-out leather and Jeonghan moves.

“I also want to know. It’s been 19 years.”

Chulsoo doesn’t understand.

“Oh, right!” He smiles at her direction. “I haven’t properly introduced myself.”

“I don’t—“

“My name is Yoon Jeonghan.” He stands. The smile never left his face as he approached the girl, now with a slightly straighter back. “I’m the first Prince of the Carat Kingdom. Ruler of the T district. The King’s left hand as I’m the first born. 39 years since.”

“Thirty—“ She gapes. “Y-You’re _that_ old ?”

Wonwoo behind him snorts.

Jeonghan, in any other day, could’ve taken that into offense but he chuckles instead, nodding his head at the same time. The shock still hasn’t left her face and he grins.

“Don’t I look old to you?”

“N-Not at all...?”

“Well, don’t get so amazed now!”

“I’m not— I mean I don’t—“

“He fools everyone with his looks all the time.” Wonwoo gives him a nudge so he can move. “I know we didn’t meet in a good light but since he started it,”

Wonwoo smiles.

“Jeon Wonwoo. Second born of the Carat Kingdom and ruler of the V district. Unlike him, I’m only 26.”

“Now that’s offensive.” Jeonghan nudges him back. “Don’t remind me of how old I am.”

“You did this to yourself. I don’t find any reason for you to announce your age in the first place.”

Chulsoo stares at them as they bicker. The thing that surprises her, or rather what could’ve been the case for her, is that Wonwoo actually looks older than Jeonghan. A few inches to his height added to that thought, but maybe it’s because there’s nothing soft and bright in his features unlike the face of the first Prince who has a slight glitter in the way he shines.

“But,” They stop talking and look back. “I know it’s stupid but why— why don’t you have the same name?”

Jeonghan stares back. “Of course we don’t.”

“She doesn’t mean that.”

“Well, I don’t even know what kind of rules a monarchy even follows but, we’re born from different mothers, if that’s what you’re asking. You know all about the drama that happened before, right?”

She doesn’t.

Jeonghan nods and whistles, going back to the leather when the back door opens again to reveal Soonyoung.

“Your Highnesses, the bath is ready though there is no hot water so I’m afraid the both of you have to endure the cold for now.”

Soonyoung looks like a different person as he speaks. Jisoo follows after, motioning for the door for the first Prince but he shakes his head and puts a hand out to Wonwoo instead.

“My brother has a wound to attend to. It’s best if he has it cleaned as soon as possible.”

He doesn’t argue, instead letting grandma Lee assist him like a child and he follows. The door closes behind with his soiled garments in the grandmother’s hands, after he has stripped off them from behind the door and taking his hand out to give them away.

Chulsoo blushes and she looks away.

“That’s how we’ll do it, boys. Let’s wait for Wonwoo to finish and you all get to have your turn.”

Jeonghan goes in after, after Wonwoo has changed into what he has never even thought of wearing before. Soonyoung, though, almost blurted out how the garments look worse than a servant’s from the Kingdom but he held his tongue.

Though the two rebels already know what he was about to say but it’s hurtful having him to say it in the open.

When Jisoo entered the bath, Jeonghan asked the old woman of her medicine bag and gave him a rather small one, the Prince not even hiding the surprise in his face.

“Your satchel is cute, grandma Lee.”

“Oh, shut it. I’m not as rich as you.”

They don’t take their words as an offense instead they laugh, Jeonghan rolling Wonwoo’s sleeve and starts cleaning his wound.

“Your wound has re-opened again, just in case you want to know.” He takes a small piece of papery dressing and pours a clear substance on it, wiping the blood trailing on Wonwoo’s forearm. “It’s going to hurt closing it again, though I know you had endured that the night before.”

Chulsoo watches as he closes the wound in an instant, not even a single grimace found on Wonwoo’s face. If none it’s the grandmother who looks like she’s about to vomit but turns away instead, not mirroring the amazement Soonyoung has on while gushing how a good doctor Jeonghan is.

“There, all done.”

The night has fallen when they all step outside the small house. People from left and right are looking at their direction, either in amazement or out of fear and anger, but four pairs of eyes look at Chulsoo with slight worry.

“Are you sure you’ll be fine walking on your own?”

“Don’t worry. My child has known the whole north, east, west, and south sides of this place in her 21 years of living.”

Chulsoo couldn’t help but stare at Jeonghan’s expression.

“Well, off you go. I’m sure your father is looking for you.”

“Have a good rest, grandma.” She gives the smaller woman a kiss on the temple. “I’ll come back tomorrow.”

“You better.”

She gives a slight bow and turns around, steps heavier and longer as she leaves for the south.

As she walks straight ahead she thinks of how different the Princes are from the way she has portrayed them, but there’s still that unsettling feeling inside her chest as she reaches her home.

**Author's Note:**

> So this will be my first story ever here in AO3, and the similar story is posted in AFF where I put up all of my original and previous works.
> 
> Do check them out if you’re interested!


End file.
